The Consequences of Boredom
by TTY7
Summary: Things have become too peaceful for the Black Cat. He's bored out of his mind and craves for something to do. Unfortunately, all things have consequences and these consequences are bound to bring trouble for our little feline hero.
1. A Date

A/N: Hello. I am TTY7. This is the first time I've attempted to write for Black Cat. Hopefully this will be good. First though some thanks are in order.

THANK YOU, BLACK CAT ANGEL!

She introduced me to Black Cat and so this story would not be possible without her. This story is dedicated to you my soul sista!

Disclaimer: Nothing from Black Cat belongs to me.

On to the story

_The Consequences of Boredom_

Chapter 1

A Date

Sunday at 11 a.m.

"Gaaaaaaah!"

The clock chimed in the corner of the living room, thus drowning out the booming cry of the young man who laid on the couch. Still, even if the clock hadn't chimed, no one would have heard him. That's because no one else lived in the small house.

The brown-haired man reached for the bottle of milk that was sitting on the chestnut coffee table. He then took a hefty gulp before sighing heavily.

"Dang it!" he screeched irritably. "Not even the taste of fresh milk is satisfying today. I'm so BORED!

Train Heartnet, the golden eyed ex-assassin, a.k.a. the Black Cat or number XIII of the Chronos numbers, was bored.

This sort of thing normally doesn't happen with a sweeper. They were normally too busy catching bad guys to ever have time to get bored. However, Train was good at his job; therefore, peace now ruled most of the streets in the town he lived in. Still, even when things were peaceful he could count on his friends to keep him from getting bored.

Unfortunately, that was not the case today. Most of his friends lived nearby, but most of them were busy with early Christmas shopping. (It was December after all)

That also meant one other thing since it was Sunday. Sven and Eve were at church this morning. Now, Sven wasn't a holy man, but he proclaimed that as long it was December he was going to church. He offered for Train to come with him and Eve, but Train had been less than enthusiastic. He figured he'd be bored if he went.

Of course, now he wished that he would have gone. Either way, Train had a predicament on his hands. He was terribly bored and he had absolutely nothing to do.

An idle mind makes for trouble when you have tons of time on your hands. That was the case for our feline hero. Yes, it was in this state of mind that he decided to take a walk. It normally cleared his mind though he doubted it would help him today.

"_It'll at least give me something to do_," he thought as he got off the couch. He wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and his signature black shoes. After grabbing a jacket, a green one to be specific, he picked up the bell choker that Eve had given him and tied it around his neck.

"_Weird how it's been almost two years since I got this_," Train thought to himself as he left the house. The small bell chimed as he moved, which brought a smile to the his face.

It was a nice morning. The sun was shinning over the horizon. The area he lived in was suburban and quiet. It was still developing so there weren't a whole lot of people in the neighborhood so Train had few neighbors.

Next door was where Sven and Eve lived and across the street is where Rinslet stayed though she was hardly ever home. Most times she stayed at an apartment in the downtown area. She was still hard at work with her research and such. It's a surprise that she had enough money to pay for both places. Train never thought much on it though. The things he thought about were deeper issues.

The weather was brisk and cold as the wind blew, but Train didn't mind. He found that being out in the cold helped him think and reflect on his life. Some wouldn't think that Train was a really deep thinker, but under his somewhat carefree exterior was a man who had committed a lot of sins in his past. Those sins can weigh heavily on a person.

But for this Black Cat, boredom was a worse fate. It made him remember things he didn't want to remember.

Soon, the young man found himself in the downtown area. Apparently, he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. That was unusual for him, but like I said before…boredom can and will get you into trouble.

And trouble's name is Kyoko.

"Mr. Black Cat! Is that you?"

Train stopped dead in his tracks as he recognized the voice. He only had two options now. He could run as fast as he could, or he could stay and say hi.

Either one would lead him into disaster.

"_What to do_," Train thought. "_Darn it, I should have brought some milk. I get thirsty when I'm nervous…or downright terrified._"

The footsteps of the high school senior were close behind and he realized that there was nothing more he could do but just say hi.

As he turned around he noticed that Kyoko was puckering up her lips. At this, he immediately knew what to do.

In the next second, Kyoko found herself lip locked with a cat. Unfortunately it was not the cat she wanted to be kissing.

"GAAAAAAAH!"

"MEOW!"

Train let go of the small white cat as Kyoko backed away from him. The little kitty being traumatized scampered away.

"Ewwww," Kyoko pouted. "Why do you always do that?"

Train didn't want to be rude so he just shrugged. "Your reaction is funny I guess."

Kyoko suddenly smiled. "Really, you think I'm funny Mr. Black Cat!"

"Yeah, but Kyoko you mind not calling me that anymore?" Train asked. "Just call me Train."

Kyoko's smile widened. "Okay, Trainee!"

"_I think I liked it better when she called me Mr. Black Cat_," Train thought. "What are you doing out here Kyoko? Shouldn't you be at school or something?"

"No silly, we're out for Christmas break," Kyoko replied. Train sighed. He certainly wasn't bored anymore, but now he had to pay the price for being bored in the first place.

It was a hefty price indeed.

Kyoko suddenly grabbed one of Train's hands. "Would you like to go to lunch with me? We can catch up and reminisce on old times. What do you say?"

Train would have said no thank you, but the look in Kyoko's eyes stopped him from doing so. She looked as if she were pleading with him and the smile on her face was just too cute to resist.

"Sure, I'll go out to lunch with you," Train said finally. Kyoko squealed in delight and started pulling on his arm.

"I know this great pizza place around the corner," Kyoko stated as she pulled him along. They serve milk too.

Train was parched, so he allowed the high school student to pull him along. It wasn't like they were going out on a date or anything right.

That boy was dead wrong.

Oh, yeah they went to a place that sold pizza, but it wasn't all they sold. After all, it was a big fancy Italian restaurant. The place served milk too, but only if you ordered coffee. Train was not a fan of coffee, but he ordered it in order to get his desired milk. The poor guy felt really out of place, but Kyoko seemed to be right at home.

She ordered them both pizza after they'd received their drinks. Once she'd done that and the waiter had left she began to ask Train what he'd been up to. He hadn't had much to say.

"Not much is going on with me," he told her as he sipped at the small amount of milk he'd been given to pour into the coffee. "Just sweeper business and such. How about you?"

She took a sip of her sweet tea. "Just preparing for college. I've applied everywhere, but I'm not sure if I'll be accepted anywhere or if I even want to go to college."

"Well, if you don't want to go to college," Train began, "where do you want to go."

Kyoko's expression turned grim as her brown eyes gazed somewhere distant. "I'm not sure Train-kun."

Train sighed. "There's no need to be so formal when you say my name Kyoko."

Kyoko's smile returned to her cute little face. "I just want to show that I respect you Train-kun."

Train wasn't sure what to say to that so he took another sip at the milk. A silence filled their table. It didn't subside until the pizza arrived. They were both hungry so they dug in quickly.

"So, how are your friends doing?" Kyoko asked.

"They're doing pretty good," Train replied. "They've just been busy like I have."

"I guess everyone is busy this time of year," Kyoko stated, her voice taking on a sad note. Train looked up from the food to find that her gaze was downcast. He noticed a small tear slide down her face.

"Are you okay Kyoko?"

Kyoko abruptly looked up. The single tear was clearly there, but Kyoko denied that anything was wrong as she picked up another slice of pizza.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Train asked as he watched her eat.

Kyoko nodded. "Don't worry, it's nothing important. It's just…this time of year always makes me think of my parents. They died…a long time ago."

"I understand what you mean," Train replied sympathetically. "My parents died too."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kyoko amended. "I didn't mean…"

"Not to worry," Train cut in. "I barely remember them anymore."

That was when the waiter came by and dropped off the check. Train barely glanced at the price. However, upon realizing what the price was he picked up the check and stared at it.

"Something wrong?" Kyoko asked while finishing off her pizza.

"Kyoko, you forgot to mention how expensive this place was," Train muttered as he notably shivered.

"Oh, it's not that much is it?" Kyoko asked with a sweet smile on her face.

Train looked up and finally gave her the bill. She looked at it and then shrugged. "It's not that bad Train-kun."

Train's face paled considerably. "Not that bad. Kyoko! Look at the price!"

"Yeah, five-hundred and ninety-nine dollars," she stated matter of factly. "Not bad for a place like this. Pretty cheap if you ask me."

Train nearly fainted, but he calmed himself down enough to address Kyoko.

"Listen…I don't…"

She suddenly dropped six hundred bucks onto the table and then put another twenty dollars for the tip.

Train's mouth hung wide open as Kyoko started humming to herself. After a moment of shock he looked up at her.

"Kyoko, where did you get all that money?" he asked

Kyoko continued to hum as she answered. "I robbed a bank yesterday."

The ex-assassin fell out of his seat while Kyoko kept on humming.

"You did what!" he stammered indignantly. "Kyoko! I thought you gave up the life of crime. Do you realize that stealing…"

He suddenly noticed that the girl was giggling, wait no, she wasn't giggling…she was cackling.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Train used all the patience he could muster in order to ask his next question. "Kyoko, why are you laughing? This is a serious matter and…"

"I lied," she interrupted as she laughed. "You totally fell for it!"

Train finally got up from the floor and sat back into his seat. "You didn't rob a bank."

"Of course not, I got this money after I did a little sweeping."

"Sweeping?" Train asked. "But how could you get that money from cleaning floors?"

Kyoko giggled some more. "Not that kind of sweeping. I mean **sweeping**."

Train finally understood what she meant, but he didn't quite believe her at first.

"Are you saying that…"

"I am a licensed sweeper now," Kyoko said as she laid the small card on the table. The evidence was clear. She was a sweeper. Train felt an overwhelming sense of pride.

"That's amazing Kyoko," he stated happily. "Congratulations."

Kyoko smiled. "Thanks Train. You're the only person I could tell, so I'm glad that your happy for me."

"_She has no one else to tell_," Train thought to himself. "_I thought she would have at least told that guy in the top hat she used to hang around with. What was his name again? I can't remember._"

In the midst of thinking, Train found himself being dragged away from the restaurant and the rest of the food that had remained uneaten.

"Wait, Kyoko, where are you taking me?" Train asked.

"We're going to celebrate further by watching a movie," Kyoko stated as she dragged Train away. "The movie theater isn't too far from here."

"But Kyoko…"

"No buts Mr. Train," Kyoko cut in. "You're going to have fun today."

Train sighed, but didn't protest any further. It's not like he could anyway. His arm's circulation was being cut off by how tight she was holding him. For the first time however, he didn't seem to mind all that much.

Of course, that changed a little when she made him sit through a romantic comedy.

Now, Train Heartnet has been through a lot in his young life. He's lived through his parents being murdered, he's lived through living with an assassin, he's lived through killing countless people as the Black Cat, he's lived through watching his first friend die at the hands of an imbalanced insane person, and he's lived through plenty of other horrors.

But none of those things could be compared to having to sit through a two hour comedy on love. He would have rather have his eyeballs cut out than watch the senseless movie on love. Unfortunately, Kyoko would not release him from the horror of it all. And so, he had to sit and watch the whole thing from start to finish. He couldn't even leave to go to the bathroom.

Once it was over, Train was relieved. He thought that the madness was over, but Kyoko didn't want Train to leave her and so she dragged him into another movie. A horror film this time.

After thirty minutes of the movie, Train took back what he'd thought earlier. He'd gladly sit through a romantic comedy any day.

It wasn't that the movie was really scary to Train. He'd seen worse in his life. What was terrifying was how Kyoko was forcing herself on him. He could barely keep her off him.

"Please protect me Trainee!" she exclaimed in quiet enthusiasm. "Hold me and kiss me all the way to the dawn."

"_This girl is crazy!_" Train screamed in his mind. "_I've got to get out of here now._"

It was a lost cause. Kyoko had him locked in that seat. Sure he could always force her off him, but Train wasn't a violet guy if you can believe that. He didn't believe in hurting anyone unless they were criminals or if they hit him first. Kyoko was just being…_overly aggressive_. There wasn't much he could do about it.

He needed a plan, but the Black Cat wasn't one to plan much. He normally acted on pure instinct. Right now, those instincts were telling him to run, but that did little good to help him escape.

"Hang on Kyoko," Train whispered frantically. "This place…it's too…uh public."

Kyoko finally stopped. "You're right. Lets go someplace more private."

Train swallowed hard as Kyoko stood and dragged him out of the crowded theater. She had a devious grin on her face as she led him down the street.

"I know a nice hotel…"

Train didn't listen to the rest of what she said. He decided that now was the time to lose her.

"Listen Kyoko, go on there and wait for me," he began quickly. "I have a quick errand to run first."

"Oh, are you sure?" she asked, obviously disappointed.

"Yeah," Train replied with a quick nod. "Just wait for me and don't leave that hotel until I arrive."

"Okay my dear Black Cat," she said lovingly. "See you later. Meow!"

The school girl took off for the hotel and Train began running in the other direction. He'd had enough excitement for one day. He could deal with boredom.

Unfortunately, we all know that this is not true. The second he gets bored again, he'll be in trouble.

* * *

Later that night

Kyoko was sitting cross-legged on the king sized bed in the hotel room. She wore a red silk housecoat and lingerie underneath. She was waiting for the infamous Black Cat to arrive.

"_Where is he_?" she wondered, getting irritated.

Little does she know that he's not coming.

* * *

A/N: That's chapter one. Six more to go. :)


	2. A Slumber Party

A/N: Here is chapter two. Hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Black Cat isn't mine in any form or fashion.

Chapter 2

A Slumber Party

Monday

Train Heartnet awoke in a foul mood as the clock chimed. After a moment of grumbling, he sat up in bed and stretched while taking a glance at the clock. It was exactly twelve o'clock noon. He then opened the blinds of the window that was right next to his bed. The sun was shinning brightly again, but there were a few snow flakes falling.

"_It's been a while since I've slept for so long_," Train thought as he stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. He reached for his toothbrush that laid on the counter and brought out the toothpaste from the cabinet as he looked at himself in the mirror. All in all, he was a total mess.

"_Oh, well_," he thought as he squirted paste out of the tube and onto the brush. He began brushing. "_I've looked worse_."

After brushing his teeth, showering, and combing his unruly hair, Train threw on a white T-shirt, a blue jacket with meat patties on it, and black jeans. Once all that was done, he threw himself onto the couch in the living room and flicked on the television. Of course, he made sure to grab milk out of the fridge first.

He drank his milk contently as a talk show was heard in the background. All was at peace in the small house.

It wasn't five minutes later that Train started grumbling again.

"I'M BORED!"

This is the second time that this has happened now. At this point, only time will tell what the consequence will be today.

"What am I going to do?" Train asked himself as he let out a sigh. "I need something to do!"

It was then that the Black Cat's stomach growled. Train smiled to himself. A brilliant idea manifested itself within his devious mind.

"I'll cook!"

Unfortunately, when he got to the refrigerator, he found there was nothing but milk in it. He checked the cabinets next, but there was nothing in there either. Apparently, Train had no food in the house at all.

"How could I have not noticed this!"

* * *

At the supermarket

The growls of Train's stomach echoed throughout the store as he paced through the aisles. He wasn't sure of when he would return to the supermarket, so he put everything he could think of into his cart. Cookies, chips, ice cream, milk (of course), bacon, eggs, hot dogs, cheese, butter, apples, bananas, grapes, lettuce, tomatoes, potatoes, bread, onions, those little strawberry shortcakes, (which are delicious), water, apple juice, grape juice, popcorn, candy, steak, chicken, beef, whip cream, chocolate sauce…

You know, it's easier to say that he pretty much put everything the store had to offer in his cart.

However, it was during this visit to the store that the second consequence for boredom came about.

"Train? Is that you?"

Train turned around in surprise as he saw Sven Vollified standing behind him with his own basket. It didn't have nearly as much food as Train had, but it was still a hefty amount.

"Hey Sven, how are you?" Train asked as a grin worked its way onto his face.

"Pretty good, except the fact that Eve is forcing me to help her throw a slumber party," Sven replied.

Train laughed. "That's got to be rough man."

"Yeah," Sven confirmed with a nod while staring at Train's basket. "How much food are you buying?"

Train's stomach growled again. "As much as my stomach can hold."

Sven narrowed his gaze, but he also thought of a malicious idea that would help him get out of trouble with Eve.

"Say, Train," Sven began as he smirked. "How would you like to help me with the party tonight?"

Train thought it over for a moment and rationalized that after he finished eating all the food he wouldn't have anything to do.

"Doesn't sound too bad to me," Train said after a moment. "I'd love to help."

* * *

That night

"Truth or Dare cutie?"

"_I'm going to kill Sven for leaving me here with these brats_," Train thought as he silently groaned. "_He should have told me that he was going to go on a Sweeper mission and leave me here to deal with this_."

Sven was obviously a lot smarter than Train.

"Come on," a red-headed girl ordered. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Train muttered irritably. He knew the girl next to him made others in the room perform horribly embarrassing dares. It was a wise choice to pick truth in that situation.

Or so he thought.

"Okay, why do you have that tattoo on your chest?"

The truth was that the tattoo signified that Train was a number thirteen of the Chronos numbers, which was an assassination group, but he couldn't tell a little girl that. So, he was going to have to lie.

Unfortunately, Train didn't have a good lie to tell. Truth be told, Train was a horrible liar. Sure, there was a time when he could lie easily, but since walking on the path of the straight and narrow…well lets just say that lying didn't come easily anymore and those who actually believed his no good lies were just air-headed.

This brings us back to the thought that Train had only seconds earlier.

"_I'm going to kill Sven for this_!"

"Well, cutie?" the red-head asked.

"_What do I do_?" Train wondered to himself. "_I can't tell her that I got this when I became an assassin. Wait, I could say that I got it when I became a secret spy…no, then someone will ask how I became a spy. I need something that won't invoke curiosity. I need a good wholesome lie. Gah, there's nothing wholesome about a lie. Lies are bad, they are really, really bad._"

Eventually, Train thought of something that would suffice.

"I believe I got this when a friend dared me to get it," Train stated somewhat easily. "Still, that was a long time ago, I'm not sure if I remember it right."

"Okay," the red-headed girl replied as she spun the bottle on the floor. "Your turn Eve."

"_Eve!_"

Now Train was really in a bind. Eve knew that he had just lied and that girl loved to complicate his life. After all, Eve saw Train as an older brother and little sisters love to mess with their older brothers. It was the classic case of sibling rivalry. Sure, Eve was nanotechnology, but she was nanotechnology with crazy girl emotions and since the days they used to sweep together…she'd really started to liven up.

At that moment, Eve was smiling vindictively. In this situation, there was no way Train could win. He could say truth, in which Eve would ask him why he just made up a story about how he'd gotten the tattoo instead of telling the truth.

Now, Eve knows that Train doesn't like it for people to know about his past, but…again…she likes to push his buttons and realized that he'd probably lie again.

Of course, Eve also realized that he probably wouldn't pick truth just because he already knew what she'd ask. She would have a perfectly embarrassing dare for him to perform.

In either case, Train has to pay the price for being bored in the first place. Again.

"Truth or Dare Train?" Eve asked.

Train contemplated for a long moment before answering. He figured that he could handle a little embarrassment. He'd suffered worse.

"Dare."

Eve's smile widened as she and the other girls snickered.

"_I've got a bad feeling about this_," Train thought as Eve's expression turned thoughtful.

"I dare you to apologize to Kyoko for standing her up yesterday," Eve announced. Train's jaw dropped to the floor.

"How…how did you know about that?" he asked.

Eve sighed. "You do realize that me and Kyoko go to the same school right?"

Train's eyes widened in horror. "But…school is out for Christmas break."

Eve lifted up her cell phone. "She called me ten times yesterday and told me to ask you why you stood her up."

"How could you do that!" the red-headed girl exclaimed. "That's so mean!"

The other girls nodded their heads in agreement as they muttered about how men are hopeless.

"Anyway," Eve continued, "you have to go to Kyoko's apartment right now and tell her you're sorry."

"But she…"

"You have to," Eve cut in. "I already texted her and told her that you are on your way. Also, I think you should know that she's really angry at you."

Train had already figured that out and felt bad about it. He liked Kyoko, but that girl scared him to death. She could breath fire out of her mouth after all. Getting her mad was like angering a dragon. She was going to burn him to a crisp.

Eve tossed him his jacket. "Go, right now."

"I can't just leave," Train replied as he stood. "Sven will…"

"We'll be fine," Eve interrupted while getting up herself. She began to push him out of the front door. "Don't come back until the two of you have made up."

"Eve!"

Before he could protest further, Eve kicked him out and locked the doors to the house. The ex-assassin tried to get back in, but the door was bolted shut. He could have knocked it down, but knew he'd have a bill to pay and some explaining to do once Sven got back.

"_I guess I better apologize to Kyoko before Sven gets back, but I don't even know where Kyoko's apartment._"

Train's cell-phone suddenly rang from within his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that he had a text from Kyoko. They were the directions to her place.

"How did she…" another text interrupted his muttering. Apparently, Eve had given her the number. Figures that she would.

Train finally started walking in the direction of Kyoko's apartment. Her fury was going to be worse than anything Sven could possibly throw at him.

* * *

Within the house

"Nice Eve!"

"Now we can invite the boys over!"

"And with no supervision!"

Eve smiled in silent contentment.

* * *

Thirty minutes later outside of Kyoko's apartment door

Train hesitated to knock on the door in front of him. He deserved the fate that was about to be cast on him, but he still didn't want to accept it. He wanted a way out of the nightmare he was about to walk into.

It wasn't that Kyoko wasn't a nice girl. He really liked her and got along with her well. In some ways they were similar too. They'd both lost their parents when they were young and they covered their sadness with smiles. Of course, Train believed that Kyoko was genuinely happy all the time when in reality that wasn't the case.

On the other hand, while Train liked her he didn't like that she was so aggressive. It was clear to him that Kyoko really liked him too, but beyond that he was pretty sure there wasn't anything else.

Still, it was selfish of him to just ditch her, especially when it was the holiday season. He should of just been honest with her.

After a long pause, the Black Cat finally knocked on the door. Seconds later, it opened revealing a sullen Kyoko. She wore a black jacket over a red t-shirt and jeans. Train suddenly felt a lump in his throat as the girl gestured for him to enter.

The place was small and tidy with few pieces of furniture in the living room. There was a table in the kitchen that had a vase of roses in the middle, but the décor ended there. Most everything else was white and the appliances were in stainless steel. There was no warmth within the place. The setting reflected coldness and sadness. To Train, it didn't make sense. Kyoko's personality and the place she lived in didn't match.

Of course, on further inspection, he realized that this place did reflect her personality. She was just like him when he had just stopped being an assassin. She was hurting on the inside, but she was pretending to be someone else on the outside because outside of what she was…she doesn't know who to be.

"Kyoko…"

"Are you surprised?" Kyoko cut in. She smiled, but it was clear that there was still sadness in her eyes. "This place isn't what you'd expect is it?"

Train sighed, realizing he'd really been an idiot the day before. "Listen…"

"I scare you, don't I?"

Train didn't want to answer, but as Kyoko gazed at him he decided to just be honest with her.

"It's just that you're so aggressive," Train said finally. "I really like you Kyoko, but sometimes your eagerness can be a bit overbearing. I'm sorry about yesterday though, I should have just been honest with you.

Kyoko nodded and then sat down at the kitchen table. Her gaze was focused on the roses within the iridescent vase.

"I am overaggressive," Kyoko admitted after a moment. "However, that's because…I just don't want to lose anyone else. I just wanted to show that I cared."

"I understand," Train replied. "And I was a really big jerk yesterday…"

"No, I get it now," Kyoko interrupted again. "I'm the reason why I lose everything. Just like when my parents died. It was my fault. They wouldn't have died if they hadn't been protecting me."

Train gasped in surprise as he watched tears flow from the schoolgirl's eyes. He didn't know what to say, but for the first time he understood her pain and sorrow. It was the sorrow he faced everyday.

"I'm just a mess!" Kyoko wailed. "I cause bad things to happen."

Train finally took the seat next to hers and hugged her. "That's not true Kyoko. You don't cause bad things to happen. You're an awesome person. Your sweet, funny, pretty, and you make great cookies and…"

Kyoko stopped crying for a moment as the interrupted him. "You really think I'm pretty?"

Train blushed for a second upon realizing he'd actually said that out loud. He also wondered if the waterworks had been a ploy to get him to say that, but he didn't voice it.

"Yeah, I always thought you were pretty."

He looked down at her and found that there were still tears in her eyes. As he looked down, Kyoko began to stare up into his golden eyes. She wasn't sure why she loved looking at them so much, but she continued to stare.

Likewise, Train stared down into Kyoko's brown eyes. He could see the pain in them, but there was something deeper in them as well. The poor guy wasn't sure what to think in the moment. In fact, he didn't think at all as he slowly closed the distance between them. His lips pressed to hers just as he closed his eyes.

Kyoko's face flushed as she felt Train's lips touch hers. She wasn't sure what to do, which is surprising due to the fact that she'd tried to drag him off to a hotel room the day before.

Still, after a moment she closed her eyes and returned his kiss. Neither of them were sure of what was happening, but they went with it.

Once the blissful moment was over, Train and Kyoko pulled away from each other. Both of them blushed until they were both as red as a tomato.

"What just happened?" Train asked.

Kyoko blinked a couple of times. "I think you just kissed me."

The two of them blushed even more and then noticed that they were still embracing. Upon that realization the two of them let go of each other.

"I'm guessing that's my cue to leave," Train stated as he started to get up.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Kyoko replied, still astonished by what had just happened. "Oh, but wait a minute."

"Yes."

Kyoko slowly got up from the table. "You do realize that no one stands me up and gets away with it right?"

Train's face paled significantly as he realized what she was saying. He tried to make a break for the door, but Kyoko was faster. She blocked him from it. He would have tried to pry her away from the door, but she'd already conjured up the fire.

"WAIT! KYOKO! YOU'LL BURN THIS PLACE DOWN!"

Kyoko didn't seem to care and after finishing up her fire ball she blew it out of her mouth.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

At the slumber party

"PARTY LIKE A ROCK STAR!"

Eve sighed to herself after sipping at the Dr. Pepper in her hands. This wasn't what she'd had in mind when she invited the boys over.

The living room was a total mess and plenty of things had been broken around the house thanks to the horseplay going on. Some of the other girls were conversing with the boys, but Eve was somewhat alone. Plenty of the boys had come up to her first, but she'd sent them away. Poor Eve was not amused by the party at all. Of course, she made no effort to force anyone to leave either. She'd taken after Train in the lazy department.

Over the years, Eve had livened up, but she still had the tendency to have a nonchalant attitude.

"How boring," she mused while taking another sip at her drink. She sat it down and got in a more comfortable position on the couch. She picked up a Seventeen magazine from off the floor and started reading.

"Eve?"

She didn't bother to look up since she recognized the voice. It was Leon.

"Hey Leon," Eve said as she flipped a page. She spotted a list on what kinds of guys girls prefer to date. On the top of that list was the ever prevalent bad-boy type. No surprise there. Some girls really need to get a grip. Eve flipped the page, uninterested in reading the list further.

"Are you enjoying the party?"

"_He's still here_?" Eve wondered as she flipped the page again. It was a page on dieting. A total bore as far as Eve was concerned. Besides, she liked eating and she liked it a lot. Whoever came up with dieting was just crazy.

Eve noticed that Leon was sitting next to her now. He didn't try to talk to her anymore and instead flicked on the TV. He flipped through the channels until he got to the news.

And guess who's on the news?

"_We're here live at the Everdean Apartments and at this moment there is a man dangling from the edge of an apartment window that's on the fifth floor. It was believed that this was a suicide attempt gone wrong, but that was when the fire was noticed by the locals who were outside. Apparently, the person was just trying to escape the horrible fire, but that was when we heard him shouting that there was a woman inside. Officials say that the resident that lives in the apartment is a student named Kyoko. Her last name is unknown to us at this time. From the shouts that are coming from the building, the woman set the place on fire in an attempt to kill the man that now dangles from the window. The fire department is on their way…_"

Leon watched as the camera began to zoom onto the man that was dangling from the window. He gasped out in surprise.

"EVE!"

Eve's crimson eyes didn't shift away from the magazine for a second. She was reading a fashion article. "What is it Leon?"

"LOOK!"

Eve lowered her magazine and looked up at the screen. Train was holding onto the railing of the window in a desperate attempt to cling onto life. She blinked once and smiled before looking back at her magazine.

"Hello?" Leon asked in sudden fury. "Do you not see your friend dangling off a building!"

"I saw it," Eve replied, "but cats always land on their feet. He'll be just fine."

At that exact moment, Sven entered the house.

"Train, I'm…" he trailed off upon realizing that the house was in chaos.

"Eve, where is Train?" Sven asked as his jaw clenched. Eve merely pointed up to the screen. Sven turned and yelped in horror before running out the door again. Leon quickly followed him out the door, but Eve remained on the couch.

Seconds later, Sven reentered and began yelling at the other kids.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

The shouting didn't phase the spoiled brats so he took out his gun and shot at the ceiling. Everyone cleared out in seconds.

Eve still sat on the couch however, fixated on the fashion article as Sven left again. He returned in two seconds flat.

"Eve, grab your coat and lets go!" Sven shouted angrily. "By the way, you're grounded until Christmas Eve."

Eve sighed and closed her magazine. She slowly grabbed her jacket from off the coat rack and finally left the house.

The house was now empty, but the sound of the TV still rang throughout the room.

"_Oh no, it appears that the young man is losing his grip on the ledge! Now a car has pulled onto the scene. A young girl has stepped out. Wait a minute, I can't believe my eyes but…this girl has just made a trampoline appear out of nowhere. The young man has just lost his grip, but now he's about to land in the trampoline!_

_

* * *

_

Train's eyes rolled into the back of his head after he landed onto the trampoline. All this excitement had just been too much for the lovable Black Cat.

Eve sighed in sudden boredom. "Just another day in our lives."

* * *

A/N: So, what did you guys think of that? Hopefully not too shabby. Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. There's only five more to go. Please review.


	3. A Slap in the Face

A/N: We're on to chapter three. What will fate bring our feline hero today? Well, lets find out.

Disclaimer: The Black Cat doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 3

A Slap in the Face

Tuesday around 4 p.m.

Train woke up with a pounding headache, which is no surprise considering that he'd suffered a mild concussion from the night before and had been in and out of sleep for most of that day.

Now, the Black Cat stared at the clock on the nightstand. It was four o'clock in the afternoon. Train wanted to go back to sleep, but his stomach was growling angrily. He hadn't eaten at all today.

"_Darn it_," he thought as he rolled out of bed. He threw on a pair of jeans and left his bedroom to make himself "breakfast". His house was filled with food now, so he had an endless amount of choices. He settled for a cereal since it was the fastest and easiest food to make not to mention it included his favorite drink in the world.

Our feline hero then sat on the couch with his bowl of cereal and turned on the T.V. Apparently, the news was already on.

Train nearly spit out the cereal that was in his mouth when he finally noticed what the news anchor was talking about.

"That's…that's…."

"_Kyoko Kirisaki had been charged with arson and attempted murder, but last night a man in a large top hat posted bail for her. We believe him to be Charden Flamberg. As for Kyoko, she now roams the city again…_"

Train clenched his fist in frustration. "_Stupid guy in the top hat. Why can't I ever remember his name!_"

Uh…they just told you what his name was didn't they?

Anyway…

His day was officially ruined. News that Kyoko was free and about meant that he was probably going to be in for another onslaught of fireballs.

And that's if you don't mention the fact that he'd kissed her the night before. Truth be told, Train didn't know what that had been about. He wasn't even sure of why he'd kissed her. Was it the sad look in her eyes? Was it some kind of mental disorder that caused him to do it? Train had no idea.

Still, no matter how the kiss had come to be, Train couldn't get it off his mind. It was like his brain was playing a scene from a love movie over and over again. He could hardly stand it. The fact that Kyoko was out of prison not only meant that his life was in danger, but now his sanity was at stake. Something had to be done about this.

However, Train really didn't want to think of what he'd have to do to get away from the horror of it all. He needed something fun to do to get his mind off it.

And so, the third consequence is about to fall upon him. It's kind of sad because he wasn't even bored this time.

As Train was thinking of ways to distract his mind from Kyoko he spotted someone from out the window.

"Is that Rinslet?" Train asked himself upon seeing the woman outside. She was wearing a black fur coat over a teal dress and a black fur hat to top off the ensemble. Train rationalized that it was indeed Rinslet since no one else he knew dressed like her.

"_I wonder where she's off to?_"

That was when the horribly awful idea manifested itself in Train's goofy brain. Not to mention that he smiled goofily too.

"I'll follow her and see what she's up to!"

This will not end well.

You would think that a minor concussion would tell Train not to mess with women, but no…he just had to push his luck a little further. Let's just hope that his curiosity won't kill him. Curiosity did kill the cat after all.

Unfortunately, Train's brain was stuck on having some fun. He ran to his room and slipped on a black shirt and his old black jacket from when he was a Chronos number. He tied on the choker that held the bell and quickly darted out of the house.

He didn't realize that there was ice on the sidewalk as he ran out.

"WAAAAAH!" he screeched as he fell on his butt. The poor guy felt like crying.

"_I've lost my ninjaness!_"

The authoress sighed as she looked down on the broken down feline hero. She rationalized that this was going to be one LONG chapter.

* * *

About an hour later

Rinslet stepped out of the cab she'd been seated in. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she was trying desperately to stay calm. She didn't want her boyfriend to think that she knew what he was planning for her.

She now stood on the sidewalk that led up to the fancy Chinese restaurant. Her blue eyes twinkled as her mind swirled from the adrenaline coursing through her. She was so excited that she didn't know what to do.

"_Try walking in_," her conscious ordered. "_Go on, he's waiting for you_."

Footsteps carried her forward, but she wasn't sure if she was really walking or not. She felt as if she were floating on the clouds. Cloud nine to be specific, but she'd never admit it out loud. After all, Rinslet was a confident, independent woman. She wasn't a love crazed schoolgirl.

Of course, that didn't stop her from wanting to squeal like a schoolgirl would in such a situation. In some ways, Rinslet was really nervous about how she would react to her boyfriend's surprise for her. Now, Rinslet had an idea of what that surprise might be, but she didn't actually know.

After what seemed like a million years, Rinslet finally stepped through the front door of the restaurant. The interior was truly spectacular, with gold chandeliers hanging everywhere and the Chinese paintings that hung on the peach colored walls. Toward the back of the restaurant was a fountain that resembled a waterfall, creating a peaceful illusion. Rinslet's heart beat sped up.

"This is it," she whispered while taking a step toward the waiter who stood before her.

She took a deep breath. "Has…"

The man interrupted her. "Yes, right this way Miss Walker."

"_That was fast_," Rinslet thought as the waiter led her to the booth towards the back of the room where the fountain was. At that booth sat the ever handsome Jenos Hazard. Rinslet bit back the squeal that wanted to burst out from the very core of her heart.

As for Jenos, he was trying hard not to have a heart attack. The poor man had never been so nervous in his entire life and that was saying something since he used to be a Chronos number himself. Things didn't worry him easily.

But now he sat in a cold sweat, wondering how he was ever going to work up the courage to tell her what he needed to say. The whole thought of what he was about to do was maddening and even frightening.

Jenos Hazard was used to being a bachelor, but now that stage of his life was coming to a dramatic and climatic close. He was about to do something he thought he'd never **ever** do.

He was going to propose a contract for the beautiful Rinslet Walker. A contract for holy matrimony.

For Jenos, that was something to be freaked out about.

Luckily for him, Rinslet didn't know that Jenos was terrified at the thought of marrying her even though he loved her beyond anything else in the world. He'd give up his life to protect her if it were necessary, but such a thing had never occurred thankfully. Jenos had a feeling that Rinslet knew about his plan for tonight and didn't care all that much. He just wanted to make a perfect proposal and be done with it.

Rinslet sat down at the table and ordered a sweet tea. She smiled at Jenos and he smiled in return. On the inside he was suffering from what could be called a massive heart attack.

"This place is really nice," Rinslet stated as she looked around. Her excitement showed in her beautiful eyes. Jenos tried to breathe normally.

"_Get yourself together Jenos, this isn't like you at all!_"

That fact was obvious. Jenos was normally calm, cool, and collected in every situation if not slightly flirtatious. Even with Rinslet, the woman he loved unconditionally, he was a cool cucumber. It was difficult to get any kind of reaction out of him.

Tonight however, he was in a state of absolute panic over the question he was about to ask.

Rinslet saw that Jenos looked nervous and smiled wider. She was enjoying his nervousness.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Rinslet asked while taking off her coat.

Jenos took a breath, preparing himself. "Well, I wanted to ask you something."

His nerves were eating him alive, but he realized that it was almost over. He just had to get down on one knee and propose, offer the ring, etc. Poor Jenos had no idea that this was going to be one screwed up mess of a proposal.

Rinslet suddenly rose from the booth. Her expression had turned cold and menacing. Jenos was astonished, but he tried not to let it show on his face. It appeared that Rinslet wasn't even looking at him. In fact, it looked as if the target of her evil glare was the man who was sitting at a table diagonally across from them.

"HEARTNET!"

Jenos sighed. He now knew that this was going to be one screwed up mess of a proposal. Despite this knowledge however, he continued on in an attempt to get Rinslet to forget about the nosy Black Cat.

"Rinslet, darling?"

He mentally cursed himself. Jenos never liked to use such words.

His disdain went unnoticed by Rinslet, who was preoccupied with her anger towards Train. She was just about to get the thing she wanted most in the world and Train was spoiling it for her by being in the restaurant.

"Excuse me Jenos, I'll be right back," Rinslet said as she strode toward the table where Train sat. Jenos sighed again. His perfect proposal was officially ruined, but by this time he thought that once Rinslet gave Train a piece of her mind he'd be able to ask her his question properly.

This would have been the case if not for the fact that Rinslet had been going through horrible mood swings that entire day. Yep, you guessed it. It's that time of the month again.

Because of this, Rinslet was a danger to society and even more so to our beloved Black Cat.

She forcefully grabbed Train by the collar of his jacket. "What are you doing here?"

Train smiled his ever goofy smile. "I'm just having dinner is all."

Rinslet didn't buy that excuse for a second. Her hold on the collar tightened. "You better have a good reason for ruining my date."

"I haven't done anything!"

"You're spying on me Train!"

Train swallowed hard as Rinslet tightened her grip once more. He'd been caught red-handed. His mind started working rapidly as he tried to find an escape route. There was the front door, the door to the kitchen, the bathroom, anywhere would have sufficed. The only problem was the fact that Rinslet had her hands locked around his throat.

He looked to Jenos for help, but the poor man was preoccupied with his own thoughts as he stared longingly at the ceiling. Train realized quickly that Jenos would be of no help to him. So, the only rational thing to do was try to talk his way out of this.

"I'm sorry Rinslet, I didn't know you were out on a date…"

"Oh, shut up you mongrel!" Rinslet exclaimed loudly. People looked and watched as the purple haired beauty tried to choke the life out of the golden eyed ex-assassin. Those in the room that recognized him as the Black Cat quickly shook their heads in disappointment.

But they didn't realize that Train was now seething in rage. The change in his demeanor had happened so suddenly that no one could have caught it if they'd tried. His eyes shined with a deadly glint to them. A fire had been ignited within Train's soul.

And all because Rinslet called him a dog.

Train could stand a lot of things, but he would not, could not, stand for someone calling him a dog. What made the matter worse was that she called Train a mongrel. In other words, she called him a mutt and that was just low.

In no time at all, Train forced Rinslet to let go of him. Then in a fit a rage he took plates of food from people and threw them toward her, intentionally missing to prove a point that he had cat-like reflexes.

This made Rinslet angrier and she would have lunged for him if not for the fact that Jenos had beat her to it.

"How dare you throw plates at my girl!" he screeched while readying his fist for an attack. Train was ready for it and dunked while sweeping his foot around so that he'd make Jenos fall to the ground. It worked, but Jenos retaliated faster than Train expected. In the background, Rinslet was cheering for Jenos.

The cheering distracted Jenos, which made it easier for Train to force him onto the ground. Jenos struck back quickly and forced Train into a headlock.

"Rinslet, there's something I want to ask you," Jenos stated as Train struggled. Seconds later, our feline hero sunk his teeth into Jenos's hand which forced him to let go. The Black Cat was again on his feet. Jenos shook his hand before retrieving his weapon that he used to use when he was a Chronos number from out of nowhere. Train did the same except he took out his gun, Hades, from his coat pocket. Both of them were smiling now since they both had a worthy opponent to spare against.

Both of them were still mad of course, but the fact that they had something to dispel that anger made both of them feel much better. It definitely made Jenos feel more confident about what he was about to ask his long time girlfriend.

"Rinslet, you know I love you right?" Jenos asked as he and Train exchanged blows with their weapons. By this time most everyone in the restaurant had left. A bald Chinese guy was heading their way.

"Yes," Rinslet replied lovingly. "And I love you Jenos."

Train groaned. "What is this a soap opera?"

Jenos didn't respond to Train's comment as they both exchanged blows yet again. "We've been through a lot together Rinslet."

Rinslet had tears in her eyes. "Yes, I know."

"So, my darling…will you…"

The Chinese guy suddenly grabbed both Jenos and Train. He was tall, bulky, and he could crush both of them within a matter of seconds. A more lanky Chinese guy took a hold on Rinslet's arm.

Seconds later, all three of them were thrown onto the street.

"AND STAY OUT!"

The door to the Chinese restaurant closed with a loud thunderous thud. The three of them got up from their undignified positions on the sidewalk. Jenos took a hold of Rinslet's hand and got down on one knee just as some snow was beginning to fall. Train watched the scene with that same goofy grin on his face. He had finally returned to normal.

"Jenos?" Rinslet exclaimed in utter shock, even though we all knew that she was expecting this.

"Will you marry me, Rinslet Walker?"

"Yes," Rinslet replied without any hesitation. Jenos took the ring out of the velvet box he held in his hand and gently put the ring on her finger. She momentarily stared at the ring before embracing Jenos. Train started to walk away, thinking he'd gotten out of this without too much bodily harm.

That was when Rinslet remembered he was there.

"Oh, Train…"

* * *

At about 6:17 p.m.

Eve sat on the couch just as she had the previous night. Sven had left to go handle some errands and specifically warned Eve not to do anything while he was gone.

That is what Eve was doing now. She had a new Seventeen magazine in her hands and she was peacefully reading it. Leon sat next to her.

Sven said that Eve was not to do anything, but he never said she had to do nothing alone. So, with that thought in mind, Eve had invited Leon over to do nothing. He had agreed.

At that particular moment, Leon was flicking through the channels on the TV just as he had the night before. He stopped when a sudden news broadcast came on.

"_Breaking news, a fight broke out in the Zhang Dynasty Chinese restaurant tonight. Apparently, the man who was dangling out Kyoko Kirisaki's window doesn't know how to stay out of trouble. Following that…_"

"That lady is right," Leon sighed while changing the channel again. "He has no common sense whatsoever."

"Things like this only happen when Train is bored out of his mind," Eve stated knowingly while flipping the page in her magazine. She stopped on an article that had some recipes on it. Eve loved food and therefore loved to cook. She got out a notepad and started copying the recipes down.

In fact, Eve was so preoccupied with copying the recipes she didn't notice that Leon was staring intently at her. He had a small blush on his face too. Oh boy, this isn't going to end well.

Leon got up suddenly and Eve finally regarded his presence again. Her crimson eyes were questioning him.

"Sven will be back soon," Leon told her while heading towards the door. He was contemplating on telling her something, but Eve didn't know what.

"Okay," she replied, her tone light. She went back to copying the recipe while waiting for Leon to leave. He didn't.

Eve turned her gaze away from her work and stared up at him with her crimson eyes. His cobalt blue ones were staring back at her.

"Is something the matter?" Eve asked, genuinely confused on what was going on with him. Lately, he seemed different. Eve couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She watched him as he blushed. "I just…" Leon trailed off. He just couldn't say it.

"Go on Leon," Eve ordered, now irritated by how weird he was acting. "You know you can tell me anything."

Leon took a deep breath. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

Eve rolled her eyes and went back to copying the recipes. Her only response was, "Why would you ask such a ridiculous question. You already know the answer."

Leon looked heartbroken as he turned away. His fists clenched at his sides. "Right, of course. I'll go then…"

"What time are you picking me up on Christmas Eve?"

The ex-Apostle of the Stars member did a double take. "Say what now?"

Eve groaned. "You heard me." A blush was suddenly on her face. "What time are you picking me up on Christmas Eve?"

"Uh…six o'clock sharp I guess."

Eve nodded in consent. "Very well then. You can leave now."

Leon was dumbstruck, but he soon realized that Eve had just accepted his offer. They were going on a date on Christmas Eve.

As the door closed, Eve heard Leon's excited yelp. She smiled shyly.

"_Boys are idiots_," she thought.

About a minute later, there was a knock on the door. Eve automatically knew who it was.

"_Here comes the king of the idiots now_."

Eve opened the door and Train paced his way in. The crimson eyed girl quickly noted the evident hand mark that was on Train's face.

"Rinslet slapped you didn't she?"

Train nodded solemnly while throwing himself onto the couch. "This has not been a good week princess."

Eve sighed and walked back over to where she'd been sitting. She lightly patted Train's head. "Things will get better soon Train. It is going to be Christmas soon."

Train didn't respond. His gaze seemed far away and Eve automatically knew who he was thinking of in that moment. She took his hand in hers and leaned against his shoulder.

"She'd want you to be happy big brother," Eve stated. Train's eyes widened and he looked down on the girl next to him. He smiled.

"Since when do you call me that?" Train asked.

Eve didn't answer his question. She just hugged his arm and leaned against him like a little sister would do.

And just like a little sister, she decided to poke some fun at him.

"I'm going on a date Christmas Eve with Leon."

Train froze. "Your doing what!"

Eve smiled and closed her eyes. That's just how a big brother would react.

"Since when are you going out on dates?" Train asked frantically.

"Since the day I started calling you big brother," Eve replied, opening her eyes and smirking at him. "So, since today."

Train rolled his eyes.

"So, are you going to spy on me like you did to Rinslet and Jenos?" Eve asked.

"You better believe it!"

Eve's smirk turned into a devious grin. "Well, I hope to see you there."

Train eyed her warily. "You aren't going to slap me are you?"

"We'll see."

* * *

A/N: You know, I get the distinct feeling that this is turning into a romantic comedy. That wasn't my plan, but I normally don't plan these things out. I just write and well, this is what came of it. I hope you all are enjoying it though.

Note: Thanks to Black Cat Angel for helping remember some of the names of the characters like Charden Flamberg, Jenos's last name (which is Hazard), and Kyoko's last name, (which is Kirisaki) I'd forgotten so I appreciate it sista.


	4. A Shopping Spree

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this one. Hope you all will like it.

Disclaimer: Black Cat is not my property.

Chapter 4

A Shopping Spree

Wednesday morning

"TRAIN!"

Train groaned while burying his head further into his pillow. He silently prayed that this was just a nightmare. He ruled that possibility out the second he felt rough hands shaking him.

"TRAIN! WAKE UP!"

"_What does he want now?_" Train wondered hopelessly as his eyes blinked open slightly. He saw that Sven was standing over his bed, dressed in his white suit and hat as always. A cigarette was lodged between his chapped lips.

Train closed his eyes and his world returned to the darkness. Peace once again filled his senses until…

"TRAIN!"

Our fearless Black Cat refused to move or acknowledge Sven's presence. He was going to keep his eyes shut no matter what.

"THAT'S IT!"

Train listened as the footsteps receded away from him. He slightly smirked, but otherwise showed no signs of movement. He suddenly picked up on the noise of the door slamming.

"_Guess Sven finally decided to leave_," Train thought as his small smirk turned into a grin. However, another sound reached his ears. It appeared that Sven had returned. Train opened one eye in suspicion, but quickly closed it again, figuring that the sounds were in his imagination. Of course, Train did grow a little wary when he noticed the sound of running water.

"_What is Sven doing_?"

The infamous Black Cat would have gotten out of bed then under normal circumstances. Unfortunately for him, he was in a critical state of exhaustion after everything he'd gone through in the past three days. He just wanted to rest and have a boring day.

Before we continue on with this chapter. Let me ask all you readers a question. What do cats hate? Don't know?

They hate getting wet.

And so…

"SPLASH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Train jumped out of bed and fled to the safety of the floor. Now fully awake, he glared up at his former partner.

"Sven! What the heck was that!"

Sven smirked as he dropped the now empty bucket in his hands to the floor. "I thought that would get your attention."

"Are you out of your mind!" Train screamed.

Sven's smirk fell a little. "I'm not the one who left Eve to do whatever she wished Monday night in order to see a deranged high school senior."

Train scowled. "Kyoko is not deranged. She just has a few…issues."

"I don't see why you're defending her when she nearly killed you," Sven stated. "You've gotten soft Train."

"Oh, shut up," Train barked as he got up from the floor. He was totally soaked and he didn't like that one bit.

Sven's smile returned. "Anyway, Eve is on punishment until Friday, which is Christmas eve. This means that she can't go anywhere without a supervisor such as myself.

"Are you asking me to baby-sit again?" Train asked. He watched as Sven rolled his eyes.

"No Train, I will never be dumb enough or desperate enough to ask for your help in that department ever again. However…"

* * *

One hour later

"You've got to be kidding me!" Train screamed.

The two men now stood in the largest mall in the city. With its high glass ceilings and modern American style architecture, it was a sight to behold. You couldn't look anywhere without seeing a store, cart, or booth around you. The banisters and balcony's were lined with red ribbons and other decorations. At the center of the huge mall stood a ten foot Christmas tree that was decorated in silver, gold, ruby, and emerald decorations.

Train and Sven were standing on the upper floor for the moment. They were staring over the balcony and down to the lower floor were some of the other shoppers were. Sven seemed to be enjoying himself, but Train was not.

Normally, Train is very bubbly and active, but whenever he steps into a mall, his stomach sinks and his knees buckle. Why does this happen? No one knows for certain, but rumor has it that Train is VERY, VERY cheap.

And if you buy something at the mall…you've spent too much.

Another rumor is that Train isn't a fan of overly crowded places. Sure, he seems like a social person to the naked eye, but in actuality Train is a very reclusive guy. He keeps to himself a lot due to his traumatic past.

However, the most likely reason for Train's disdain is because Train simply does not like shopping.

No, that's putting it too simply. He detests shopping on an epic scale. The only time he will ever go shopping period is when he has to get food and even then he doesn't like it.

So it's obvious that Sven brought him to the biggest shopping center in the city in order to punish Train for leaving Eve alone the other night.

"Why are we here Sven?" Train asked with a horribly bored expression.

"Why else?" Sven exclaimed. "Last minute Christmas shopping of course."

"But what do you need me for?" Train whined. "I don't like to shop."

Sven's expression turned puzzled. "Since when?"

"_Since the day Eve tricked me into helping her with that multimedia project_." Train inwardly answered. "_She forced me to dress up as a black cat in the middle of the mall in front of hundreds of people. I became a Youtube sensation for crying out loud._"

"Train?"

Train said nothing more about why he hated malls. He instead tried to change the subject.

"So, what do you need?"

Sven's expression turned thoughtful. "What I need is a gift for Eve on Christmas."

Train sighed. "Didn't you already buy her a gift?"

"I did, but the girl talked me into giving her one of her presents early," Sven explained. "I need another one so that she'll be surprised on Christmas."

"But you just said she talked you into giving her one of her presents, not all of them," Train pointed out. "I don't see the need in buying one more gift when she'll be plenty surprised with the other gifts."

Sven scowled at him. "Don't patronize me you numbskull. Besides, she's not the only one I need a gift for."

"_Oh, so he needs a gift for someone else._" Train thought in mild interest. "_Wonder who that person is._"

Train didn't get a chance to contemplate much further on the subject because he suddenly noticed something shinning in a jewelry store window. The object in question was shinning so brightly that Train didn't understand how no one else noticed its simple and elegant beauty.

"How about getting Eve a necklace or something," Train suggested, though for an odd reason he wasn't thinking of Eve at all when he suggested it.

He had been thinking of Kyoko.

Now, why this occurred was beyond Train's comprehension. The very thought that was bouncing around in Train's mind was so unlike him that it freaked him out a little. He felt his heart pound in his chest as he imagined the simple diamond necklace that was being displayed in the window around Kyoko's slender neck.

"Train? Why are you blushing?"

Train quickly shook away the thoughts as he caught Sven staring at him. He sighed after a moment and walked ahead. "Come on Sven, lets get Eve some jewelry."

Sven smirked slightly before shrugging and following his comrade into the jewelry store. The room was lit with bright lights so that the jewels sparkled. There was an assortment of diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, amethysts, rubies, etc. However, Train was immediately drawn to the simple diamond necklace that had been on display. Sven immediately noticed this, but he said nothing to train about it. Instead, he looked around the room for something affordable. He found a pair of fake pearl earrings and quickly bought them without Train noticing. All the while, Train was daydreaming about a certain schoolgirl.

"Okay, what's the deal Train."

Train yelped slightly, he'd been so deep in thought he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. He turned around and began babbling about absolutely nothing as Sven's expression ranged from amusement to worry. After about a minute of this, Sven understood why the normally articulate Black Cat was suddenly talking like he belonged in an asylum.

"Train, calm yourself," Sven ordered while resting his hands on Train's shoulders. When Train kept talking, the older man started shaking him.

"Train listen…I get it now get a hold on yourself!"

"But I…you don't know what it's like Sven!" Train exclaimed in a dramatic fashion. "She's constantly on my mind! She's showing up in my dreams when there's only one person who should be in them! I keep thinking about how sad she was before she attacked me! This girl is driving me out of my head man!"

Sven hit the ex-assassin over the head. "Will you listen to yourself! Pull it together Train, you're starting to worry me."

"I…I…just…"

Sven rolled his eyes. There was no helping the boy now. He was already on the deep end and somewhere along the line he'd fallen in love with the crazy girl who could conjure fireballs like a dragon. The whole situation his compadre had gotten himself into was quite unethical if not pathetic.

"You're in love with that Kyoko girl right?" Sven asked.

"No! That's the whole point!" Train replied hysterically. "I don't feel that way about her at all!"

"_I've heard that before_," Sven thought tiredly. "Listen son, buy that diamond necklace, give it to her, and apologize for whatever you did."

Train blinked in surprise. "You want me to do what now?"

Sven turned away and began walking toward the exit door. "You heard me."

"But Sven, I don't have a way to pay for it," Train stated. "It's way out of my budget!"

"Love costs money," Sven laughed. "Believe me, I know."

Train wasn't sure what to say to that as he watched Sven stop at the doorway. He turned around and rushed back to the jeweler who'd sold him the pearl earrings. He continued to watch as Sven pointed to a diamond ring that was deep inside the display case. The lady in front of him quickly opened the compartment and set the ring on top of the counter. Sven then gave her his credit card. She swiped it through her machine and then she packed it into a small, black velvet box.

"_Did he just…_?" Train wondered idly. He shook his head in disbelief before turning to stare at the necklace again. After a moment, he finally took a deep breath and walked up to the counter where the jeweler stood.

"Hi, I would like to buy that necklace on display over there."

The lady smiled while walking to the spot where he'd been standing moments before. "A fine choice sir. Is this for someone special?"

"Uh, yes…yes it is."

A few minutes later, Train walked out of the store with the simple diamond necklace, unsure of why he'd just bought it. He doubted he'd have the guts to face Kyoko let alone give her a gift.

However, Train decided he wouldn't worry about it. He would give it to her whenever they ran into each other again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The sudden screaming alarmed Train to the impending trouble headed his way. Sven was nearby and the two exchanged glances as the both took off in the direction of the screaming. When they came to an escalator, they found that down below was a man running away with a woman's purse across a long stage.

"Oh, come on," Sven muttered irritably. "Just a random mugger? What's up with criminals these days? They're just a bunch of idiots."

Train nodded in agreement. "I'll handle this one old guy."

"OLD GUY!"

Train had sprung into action long before Sven had registered the old guy comment. The ever graceful Black Cat climbed his way down the escalator steps before leaping into the air. After flipping a few times as a means to show off his awesome skills, Train landed onto the stage and immediately knocked the guy out.

Train rose from his kneeling position on the stage and smiled in idiotic triumph. At that very moment, he was laughing evilly in his head.

"_Muhahahahahahaha! I've regained my ninjaness!_"

However, what Train didn't realize was that he had just made a crucial, horrendous mistake. You see, he and Sven hadn't been paying attention to the entire situation, causing them to see something that wasn't really there.

This is what was **really** happening in that moment.

The woman was dressed up green elf costume. The mugger was dressed in a red suit.

Basically the elf lady had just given the "mugger", otherwise known as "the mall Santa", a big bag full of goodies. The only reason she screamed was because she was excited by the prospect of making the children happy, (or at least pretending to be.) Anyway, the man dressed as Santa was just about to make his way to the elevated part of the stage where Santa's chair stood.

Then, just as the poor man was about to sit down and call up the first kid to sit on his lap…

"WHAM!"

The mall Santa was left unconscious on the stage floor and our hero, the infamous Black Cat, was responsible for destroying the jolly spirit of Christmas.

Of course, Train being Train didn't seem to realize this right away. He was too caught up in his fleeting moment of glory to see the faces of the poor children he'd crushed. Even so, the little children were not going to take the beat down of Santa Claus lightly. The thing about children is…once they get angry there's no turning back.

"That guy killed Santa!" one girl screamed as she accusingly pointed her finger at Train.

Train blinked in confusion before looking down at the man he'd just knocked out. He finally understood what was happening as he stared at the faces of the children and parents. At the very front of the crowd stood ten girl scouts that stared up at Train with tear filled eyes.

"Oh no," he muttered.

From way behind the crowd Sven shouted, "TRAIN YOU IDIOT!"

Train groaned slightly in response as he noted that a voice was shouting over the intercom.

"SECURITY! EMERGENCY AT SECTOR 2-B! A LUNATIC JUST ATTACKED SANTA!"

"Oh, no!" Train groaned again, his gold eyes looking down on the poor man he'd attacked.

"We can't let him get away with this!" a boy screamed from the crowd. Train gasped and stared at the crowd. Their sad expressions were now angry, including the cute little girl scouts.

"Wait I didn't…"

"LET'S GET HIM!"

Out of nowhere, swarms of children and parents jumped onto the stage in an all out riot against our hero. Train tried to run, but he could not escape the fury of the girl scouts.

"**_APOLOGIZE TO SANTA NOW_**!" one of them ordered in a demonic voice. In the next second, that same girl grabbed a chainsaw from out of nowhere. "DO IT!"

Train never thought he'd live to see the day where he would be terrified of a little girl.

"SVEN! GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

Sven tried getting to the stage in response to Train's plea, but no matter what he did he couldn't get through the crowd. He figured that Train was as good as dead at that point.

"_It was nice knowing ya buddy_," he thought, taking his hat off his head and holding it respectively toward his chest. "_I'll make sure that Eve doesn't forget you_."

"NO! I'M SORRY! THIS WAS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING! JUST…AHHHH!"

Sven sweat-dropped. "_I promised myself I wouldn't smoke as long as it was December, but I might have to make an exception._"

Suddenly, a random baseball bat bonked Sven on the head. He immediately fell onto the ground in pain.

"_Crap! I forgot about that evil authoress!_"

Another random object bonks Sven on the head, just so that he knows that the authoress, (me) is in absolute control here and in this story, he can't smoke just because I said so. Besides, smoking is very bad for him. If for no other reason all that nicotine will ruin his **face**, and that's when we're not mentioning all the health problems that can come from it too.

But…since this story isn't meant to be a public service announcement…

Lets move on.

* * *

Two hours later

"Oh, I just can't stand it Eve!"

Eve stared up at the ceiling as Kyoko talked on and on from the other end of her cell phone. It wasn't that Eve minded listening to Kyoko, but her constant talk about Train was starting to drive her crazy. The truth was that she'd called Kyoko in order to get advice on a date.

Instead, she was giving advice to a girl about the Black Cat.

"So what can I do?" Kyoko finished. Eve sighed in relief as the room around her went silent for a few seconds.

"Well first, I'd appreciate it if you'd help me with something," Eve stated. "In fact, doing so might help you finally get together with Train again."

"REALLY!"

Eve took the phone away from her ear for a quick second. A minute later, she pulled the phone back to her ear.

"Yes, so what I need you to do is give me advice for when I go out on my date on Christmas Eve."

"What kind of advice?" Kyoko asked.

It was then that Eve froze and blushed. She wasn't sure of what she wanted advice on.

"You need advice on kissing?"

Eve's blush darkened. "No, nothing like that…I…well, I just need advice on what to say I guess."

"You mean what to wear," Kyoko corrected. "I know, I'll come over on Christmas Eve and we can plan everything out then. That cool?"

"Yeah I guess, but I still…"

"Oh, my goodness gracious!"

Eve raised her eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Turn on the T.V. and change the station to channel seven!" Kyoko ordered.

"For what reason?" Eve asked, her crimson eyes wary of Kyoko's sudden desperation.

"Just do it!"

Eve shrugged and reached for the remote on her nightstand. After turning on her T.V., she flipped the channel over to the station Kyoko had indicated. On it was a breaking news story about a riot that was going on at the mall.

"_We interrupt this program to inform you about the breaking news. Just two hours ago, the man who had been dangling out of an apartment window on Monday, and had gotten kicked out of a restaurant on Tuesday, has caused yet another disaster!_"

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Eve stated curtly.

"_We will now turn over this report to Gregory Tsubaka._"

"Kyoko…"

"Hush!"

"_Thank you Miko, two hours ago at the mall behind me, a man who's been a constant story in our news for the past two days has struck again. This time, he committed a capital crime. He attacked Santa Claus._"

Eve clicked off the T.V. then. "He caused a mall riot?"

"That's what they're saying," Kyoko replied. "This is horrible."

The nanotechnology only rolled her eyes. "I'll have to call you later Kyoko. Sven will probably be dragging that idiot back home soon."

"Tell him I said hi!"

Eve clicked off her phone then and laid back down on her bed. She again stared up at the ceiling while contemplating her next move.

"_Should I eat the strawberry shortcake, or should I eat the brownies instead_?"

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Also, I'd appreciate it if you let me know what my gramatical issues are in this chapter. (I got lazy and didn't proofread at all) hehe. Yeah, I know, laziness is bad, but try not to throw tomatoes at me for it. Lol. :) I just want to know in case I decide to go back and revise and such.

note: I also have a poll up on my profile. Basically I'm asking which story of mine is your favorite. If its this one, go vote for it now. :)


	5. A Dream

A/N: Sorry its been so long since I last updated. Things have gotten busy. Anyway, enjoy chapter 5.

Disclaimer: Black Cat is in no way my property.

Chapter 5

A Dream

Thursday around noon

The house in which Train Heartnet lived was dark. Our feline hero had decided after the disaster at the mall that he wasn't leaving his house until Christmas was over. As an extra precaution he had shut all the curtains in order to shroud his world in darkness. He didn't want a single soul to see him in his time of depression.

The infamous Black Cat was depressed for two reasons. The first was because of the fact that he let little girl scouts beat him up, thus causing the mild concussion he had, and the second because the next day would be Christmas Eve.

It's not that Train didn't like Christmas. He just felt depressed about it because he wouldn't get to spend that Christmas with Saya even though they had never spent a Christmas together when she'd been alive. You could say that holidays just made him feel guilty because he knew Saya loved them.

And there was also the fact that he'd messed things up with Kyoko, though the question of if he loved her was still being weighed on his mind. Sure he thought the girl was a nutcase half the time, but he also thought she was pretty, funny, and smart. He also knew that she was lonely, just as he was.

"Whatever," Train muttered, pulling the covers over his head while trying in vain to return to his slumber. The fact was that our poor hero was wide awake, which meant he would have to see another depressing day.

"_Days like today make me want to shoot myself_," he thought idly while tossing and turning in his bed. His golden eyes stared at the black curtains covering the windows as he went through all the events of the week in his mind. He'd really made a fool of himself.

Suddenly, the lights switched on and Train practically leaped out of bed while wondering who had intruded upon his solitude. As he was reaching for his gun he found that it was only Eve, standing in the doorway looking…depressed.

"Eve?" Train questioned groggily, sitting back down on his bed. He quickly threw on a black T-shirt. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"It's a little after noon," Eve answered, her crimson eyes blank.

Train stared back at her blankly. "I was being sarcastic Eve."

Eve only shrugged and stepped further into the room. After a moments hesitation, she sat down on the edge of Train's bed and set her fierce crimson gaze toward Train.

"Am I pretty Train?" she asked earnestly.

Train gave her an odd look. "Um…Princess you're a little too young for me."

Eve sighed in frustration. "I'm not asking if you want to date me Train. I just asked you if you thought I was pretty."

"Well, I haven't really looked at you in that way."

"You know that's not why I'm asking you idiot!"

Train jumped at Eve's sudden fury. After a moment though, he noted that Eve's expression was sad.

"Then why are you asking? Is this about Leon?"

Eve nodded as a blush crossed her face.

Train smiled knowingly. "You really like him don't you?"

"Yes."

"And he was the one that asked you out right?"

"Yes."

"Then you've got no problem," Train stated as he wrapped his arm around Eve's shoulders. "You're a very pretty girl and smart too. Just be yourself."

"But Kyoko was just herself with you and…you stood her up," Eve stated, her voice shaking slightly. It was as if she were afraid that Leon would do the same. Train felt terribly guilty about Eve's sudden insecurity about Leon, but tried to push past it and reassure her.

"Listen, Leon is not like me."

"True, he's a lot smarter."

Train glared at her, but otherwise ignored the statement. "And you're a really cool person to be around. He already likes you, so there's no chance he'll stand you up."

"And you?" Eve asked. "What are you going to do about Kyoko?"

The question caught him off guard. He wasn't sure of what to say to her, and Eve didn't wait long enough for him to adequately reply.

"You're scared aren't you big brother?"

Train still wasn't used to Eve calling him that, and her words had cut him deeply for some reason. He couldn't respond to what she said. Instead he turned his golden gaze to the floor.

Eve smiled when she saw this and slowly wriggled away from Train's grasp. "Listen Train, you can't go on like this forever. Saya wouldn't want you to."

Train still said nothing.

"I began this life as an experiment, a monster," Eve continued. "And in some ways you did too Train." She stood and gently turned his head so that he was looking straight at her. "But we got a chance to live as normal human beings with normal feelings and normal lives. We get a choice to live happily instead of living to serve others." She let him go as she began walking toward the doorway. "You are free to live as you want now Train. We both are."

"Even so," Train muttered, "I can't forget what I did. I can't forget what happened because of my existence. Saya would still be…"

"Eventually," Eve cut in as she stopped at the doorway, "you'll have to move on Train." She turned around and gave him one last smile. "Like I said, she'd want you to be happy."

Train laughed bitterly. "I thought you came here to get advice from me."

"Please," Eve scoffed leaving the room. "Like I'd ever take advice from an idiot like you."

She was gone then, and Train was left to contemplate her words. He laughed knowing that Eve must have realized the somber mood he was in. Apparently, she was in one of her own moods. He laughed when he thought of the times when Eve was completely nonchalant and incapable of feeling anything. That certainly wasn't the case now.

Train got from bed and walked over to the light switch. After flipping the lights off he returned to the sanctuary of his covers and closed his golden eyes. The emotional and physical strain of the week was finally getting to him and he fell asleep almost immediately.

However within a twenty or so minutes, he began to have one of those dreams. The dreams where Saya appeared.

The dream started as it always did. Train wore his old black jacket and his gun Hades was in the pocket of his dark denim jeans. He was sitting atop a roof and staring at the full moon. Next to him lied a bowl full of milk for the cats that had come to join him.

And then he heard her singing.

"_We'll never know the times of pain_

_Fall down, fall down, falls the rain,_

_My life is not in vain._"

He turned his gaze to the silhouette clad in a white kimono decorated in pink flowers. Her short chestnut blew slightly in the wind as her aquamarine eyes caught the light of the moon. They sparkled with delight as well as sorrow.

In the distance Train saw the light of fireworks blasting in the sky. He remembered that they were the last thing that Saya saw with those beautiful eyes.

"Train-kun?" Saya questioned as she turned her gaze toward him. "Why are you sad."

He said nothing and waited for her to approach like he knew she would. She sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"I want you to be happy Train," she told him, closing her eyes. "Please, don't be sad."

Train's golden eyes peered into hers. She gazed at him with sympathy as she reached for his hand. A light smile graced her features as their fingers intertwined, but it was quickly replaced with a small frown.

"It's okay for you to move on Train," she said after a moment. "I want you to."

"I know you do," Train replied. He paused for a minute. "I just…you were…"

"I'm not alive," she interrupted releasing his hand. "You and I can never be together." She stood and walked over to the edge of the roof. "Eventually Train, you have to let my memory go. If you don't…you'll never be happy."

Train rose from his seated position. "Saya…," he trailed off. He didn't know how to continue.

Saya gave him one last smile as she walked back toward him. Once directly in front of him, she reached up and began playing with Train's chocolate locks as she stared into his golden eyes. He stared back with fierce intensity and longing.

"This is the last time," she told him simply. "The last time I'll appear in your dreams."

Train shook his head and pressed his hand atop of Saya's, which was still lingering on his cheek. His eyes screamed that he would never let her go, but Saya knew that he would in the end. After all, he wasn't the only one who needed to move on.

Tears began to flow from her eyes as she stood on tip-toe. Hesitantly, she pressed her lips to his as she closed her tear-filled eyes. He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist as she wound her fingers in his hair. The kiss was passionate as well as sad.

Train's hand rose and rested on her cheek as he silently begged her not to leave him. More tears cascaded down Saya's face. She knew that she had to leave him for good this time. She didn't want to, but she knew that Train didn't really need her anymore. Up until that point, she had acted as his guardian angel, but the time had come for her soul to rest. She was tired.

Saya pulled back and stared up into his golden eyes one last time. He was in despair over her words, but she wasn't afraid to leave him anymore. She knew he would be okay. Her eyes closed again as she hugged him.

"Be happy," was all she said before letting go. Train tried pull her back to him, but she had already begun to disappear. His hand went right through her.

"SAYA!" he screamed.

Saya turned away and walked over to the edge of the roof.

"Saya stop, wait!"

Aquamarine orbs stared up at the full moon for the last time.

Train ran to the ledge but by the time he reached for her again she had turned into a golden ray of light. It flew up into the sky toward the moon and the fireworks. The light of Saya's soul was gone before Train could rationalize what had just happened. He stood on the edge of the roof, waiting and hoping that she would return. However, he knew that she wouldn't. She had disappeared from his life forever.

His fists were clenched by his sides as he choked back tears. He found himself sinking to his knees and felt the wetness of salty tears falling from his eyes.

He cursed himself as he punched the hard tiles of the roof. He continued to punch those same tiles until his knuckles bled. Even so, he felt no pain from it. The pain he felt came from the core of his heart. He felt as if a piece of him had been torn away from his soul and that no matter where he searched, he'd never be able to find that part of him again.

"Saya," he whispered.

His eyes opened and he found himself lying in his bed. He sat up as he noted the darkness. The curtains were still closed, but it was clear to him that it was dark outside as well.

"_What time is it_," he wondered as he glanced over at the clock. It read 4:51 a.m.

The time surprised him. He didn't feel as if he'd slept that long. To put in better terms, he didn't feel like he'd slept at all.

Of course, after a dream like that he couldn't get back to sleep. He didn't even attempt to do so. His heart was weighed to heavily by the words of his once beloved.

"_It's okay to move on Train. I want you to_."

"How can I," he muttered as he looked at his hand. His knuckles were in perfectly good shape, but he still felt the sticky sensation of the blood that had been on them.

"_I have to leave you now_."

"_Why_?" he wondered as he groggily got out of bed. He walked into his bathroom and turned the shower on. He shed himself of his clothes and stepped in, hoping the hot water would cleanse him of his despair.

"_Eventually Train, you have to let my memory go. If you don't…you'll never be happy_."

He ignored the urge to punch the tiles of the shower wall. "_I don't want to be happy without you_."

After twenty minutes of being in the bathroom, Train finally stepped out wearing black jeans and a white T-shirt. He walked back into his room and picked up Hades from his nightstand. He placed it within the holster attacked to his pocket and then he put on his blue jacket that was clad in the four signature meat patties on it.

Train then traveled to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There were all kinds of foods and drinks within it, but he only noticed on thing.

"_Milk_," he thought, thinking back on how it was because of Saya that he even started drinking milk.

"_Ah, it really hit's the spot_."

The gun in his pocket. Another reminder.

"_You brought your gun. Don't ever let go of it again_"

His new way of life. A constant reminder.

"_I'm a sweeper. So I can handle myself just fine_."

"_My job isn't to kill, it's to protect_."

"_My kimono is pretty and you know it._"

Everything reminded him of her.

So how on Earth could he possibly let go of her memory. How could he let her go after her untimely death. She'd still be alive if it weren't for him.

To Train, moving on seemed utterly impossible.

"Why?" he asked aloud while grabbing the bottle of milk. He sat down at his kitchen table and drunk the substance with difficulty due to his emotions. After downing half the bottle, he set it on the table. He got up and started pacing the floor in a vain attempt to occupy his thoughts. He went into the living room and turned on the TV. He flipped channel after channel, looking for something that would distract him. When that didn't work out for him, he opened all the curtains in his house. The sun was slowly rising and snow was steadily falling. The sight of it on any other occasion would have made Train inexplicitly peaceful, but in that moment it made him want to put a bullet in his head.

"THAT'S IT!" he snarled, kicking over the coffee table by the television set. He grabbed another jacket and a knit cap and put them on angrily before kicking his door open. He didn't bother to lock it with his keys when he closed it and instead marched down his yard. He would have continued on like that if a big ball of slush didn't suddenly hit him in the face.

"GAAAAAAH!"

The impact of the snowball caused Train to fall face first into the snow. He groaned and glanced around him while wondering who would throw snowballs at five in the morning.

He heard laughter from the house next door. He looked over and found Sven, clad in his usual attire was laughing his butt off at him. Eve stood next to him, she wore black jeans, and a big black jacket that made her look like an Eskimo.

"How?" Train muttered.

"Eve told me you were having a rough morning," Sven explained. "So I thought we'd make it worse."

"Some friend you are," Train stated as he got up from the ground. A devilish grin came across his face. "You're going to pay for spying on me Eve."

"Am I?" she asked in her usual nonchalant tone, though a smile lit up her face.

Train nodded, preparing himself.

And then, the snowball fight of all snowball fights commenced.

* * *

A/N: I know. Kind of a sad chapter. Well my second category was angst so, there's the angst chapter. However, the next chapter will be the funniest yet. Don't believe me, you'll see.


	6. A Kiss

A/N: I'm really sorry that it's been so long since my last update. I've been busy with other stories and such. But I thought I'd think up a new chapter for this one since I'd kept all of you waiting for such a terribly long time. A thousand apologies.

Disclaimer: Black Cat is in no way my property.

Chapter 6

A Kiss

Early Friday morning around 7 a.m.

Train Heartnet laid on the icy ground, cold and wet. His golden eyes stared up at the sky as he idly wondered how Sven and Eve had overpowered his epic snowball onslaught.

As for Sven and Eve, both of them were sitting on the ground, looking up at the sky just as Train was, but their expressions were peaceful unlike Train, whose expression bordered on anger and sadness. The young man was struggling to find inner peace.

"Feeling better?" Sven asked, breathing heavily. All those cigarettes hadn't done him any favors.

Train replied by sitting up and giving Sven and Eve one of his signature crooked smiles. "Much better."

That was partially true. Train did feel better. The snowball fight had invigorated him, distracted him, but now that it was over Train's thoughts were beginning to fall back onto the negative path. Mostly, he was filled with sadness over the dream he'd had the night before. The one where Saya finally said goodbye.

"_But can I say goodbye_?" he wondered. With a small shrug, Train finally got back up to his feet. "We should make a snowman."

Eve jumped up from the ground. "Sounds great." She looked at Sven expectantly. "Come on."

Sven was still breathing heavily. "You and Train go ahead, I need to rest a bit more."

"Alright, suit yourself," Eve replied, grabbing Train's hand and leading him to her snow fort that she'd built earlier. There wasn't much snow left on the ground due to their battle, but her fort still had a tone, not to mention that it was still snowing a little.

Train volunteered to make the bottom and the middle of the snow man. This left Eve with the head.

A few minutes later, they had a well built snowman standing just outside of Train's house, but it still needed some finishing touches.

"Can you find some branches for the arms?" Train asked her.

She nodded, "I suppose so." She took off her scarf and wrapped it around the snowman's neck. "You should find something for the eyes big brother."

"Okay sis," he replied, deciding that he was probably going to have to get used to her calling him that. He had two nickels in his pocket so he figured that would serve for good eyes. And for the nose he decided to use a shiny copper penny. Idly he wondered how he'd attained American currency. He was a Japanese man after all.

Eve came back with two twigs that would serve as arms. Train stuck them in and took off his knit cap. After setting the cap on the snowman's head, he and Eve stepped back to take a good look at it.

"I think its perfect." Train stated. "What do you think Eve?"

"The middle portion is a little misshapen," she told him as her crimson eyes stared blankly at it. "His arms are a little too high too."

Train sighed. "_Should have known better than to ask a girl who's a partial robot what she thinks. Every time she's going to pick out something wrong._"

"The head is perfect though," Eve added with a bright smile, which caused Train to glare at her. Obviously she'd like the head best since she made it.

"Okay then," Train began, "so Eve, I've got a question for you."

"What is it?"

"When is that date with Leon again."

Eve shrugged. "Christmas Eve Train."

He nodded. "_Good, I still have a few days before I have to spy on her. That won't be fun._"

"Eve!"

Train and Eve turned around to find Sven on the porch of his house next door. "Come on Eve, we've got to eat breakfast. Want to join us Train?"

"No thanks Sven," Train replied as Eve ran toward Sven. "I've got some errands to run."

"Suit yourself." Sven then traveled inside with Eve on his heels.

Train traveled back to his own home and got another knit cap before leaving the house again. He actually didn't have any errands to run, but he wanted to spend the day alone. So the duration of Train's day was mostly uneventful. He went to a local Starbucks to get coffee and then he traveled to a movie theater to watch an action film, which involved an assassin getting out of the business of assassinating people. Ironically, it was the story of his life.

From the movie he went out to lunch and ate a hamburger. From there he simply walked around the city for a few hours and watched people as they strolled on they're merry way. Some were lugging pounds of shopping bags of items that were on sale since it was Christmas Eve…

Train stopped in his tracks.

"Christmas Eve sale?" he wondered aloud. "It isn't Christmas Eve."

The ex-assassin traveled to a clothing store window and read a sign that stated that there was a Christmas Eve sale going on that very day. It was a one day only sale, so Train deduced that this could only mean one thing.

"WHY THAT SNEAKY LITTLE BRAT!"

Black shoes were suddenly pounding on the concrete as a very pissed off kitty cat marched down the street. His golden eyes glanced around angrily as he stalked the streets for his prey. Eve was going to get it this time.

Of course, Train should have known better. Eve knew that Train would want to spy on her date, so she simply told him that her date was on Christmas Eve, knowing that Train himself wouldn't know what the date was since the man didn't own a calendar.

As the infamous Black Cat stalked the streets, others stared at him. Many recognized him from the news reports of a man who'd been hanging out a window, who had caused a scene in a fancy restaurant, and more recently he was the man that attacked Santa Claus. According to the people, this guy was a raging psychopath.

But none of them could have imagined…seriously they had no idea, just how right on that raging psychopath statement was.

* * *

At Eve's house

5:55 p.m.

Eve groaned as Kyoko brushed her hair. The girl was being overly aggressive as usual, but Eve was growing tired of the Senior's antics.

"There," Kyoko said as she turned Eve around to face the mirror. Eve nearly fell over in surprise. She actually looked liked herself.

Kyoko nodded knowingly. "See, I told you that I wouldn't alter your style Eve. All I had to do was bring out your fabulous qualities. I told you makeup wasn't going to kill you."

The way Kyoko had been talking earlier, Eve had certainly been doubtful that makeup wouldn't kill her, but now that she was staring at herself in the mirror, she agreed that Kyoko had known what she was talking about.

Eve wore a simple red dress that brought out the shine in her crimson eyes. The dress itself was a short sleeved wrap around dress that just barely touched her knees. The shoes she wore were simple red heels, that weren't real high since Eve didn't normally wear high heeled shoes. She wore a simple ruby necklace. They weren't real rubies of course, but the necklace was beautiful just the same. Kyoko had pulled Eve's hair up into a simple pony-tail where a few ringlets of hair fell over her face. Her make-up, which had been the part Eve had dreaded the most, was simple as well, almost natural. Her lips were glossed in a coral color and there was only a hint of blush on her cheeks. Kyoko had put a bit of eyeliner and mascara on Eve's crimson eyes, along with some light pink eye shadow, but it wasn't too much. It was simple and looked pretty natural.

"Kyoko, you've done a great job," Eve told her.

Kyoko giggled and put up her supplies. "Thanks, but did you ever have any doubt."

"Um, you don't want me to answer that."

Kyoko shrugged and looked down at her watch. "You better get downstairs. Leon will be here any minute."

Eve nodded and left the bedroom with Kyoko on her heels. Sven wasn't home. He'd gone off to do something and he stated that he would be home around eight o'clock. Hopefully she would return before her adoptive father did.

"Now remember, when you kiss him…"

"Kyoko, I'm not going to kiss Leon on my first date with him," Eve stated defiantly.

Kyoko laughed. "Eve, when he sees you that whole 'no kiss on the first date' thing will fall out the window. I need to teach you about the types of kisses and which is appropriate for this date. Now the first is…"

"Ding dong!"

Eve sighed. "_Saved by the doorbell._" She smiled at Kyoko and rushed to answer the door. "Coming!"

When she opened the door she found Leon standing there, wearing a black suit with a red tie. Eve inwardly swooned, but she didn't show it. Instead she replied to his presence nonchalantly as she always did.

"You're ten seconds late," she said, a smile on her face. "You better take me to a nice place."

"I will," he replied, extending his hand. "You look beautiful by the way."

Eve held back the urge to giggle and instead gracefully placed her hand in his. "Thank you." She inclined her gaze back at Kyoko and winked at her. "See you later."

And with that, the two were off, leaving poor Kyoko alone in the house. She was happy for the two lovebirds, but inside she wished that her own love story would have worked out.

With a sigh, Kyoko crashed onto the couch and turned on the TV. She didn't have anyone to celebrate Christmas Eve with, so she saw no reason to head home when there was a TV and a stocked refrigerator right where she was. After all, Eve had once told her that her home was Kyoko's home too. Kyoko took it as an invitation to help herself to whatever she wanted while she was in the house.

"_Still_," Kyoko thought as she began flipping through channels, "_Train isn't home either. I wonder why_."

Now the only reason that Kyoko knew that Train wasn't home was because she had invited herself into his house before she'd arrived at Eve's. To put in better terms, she picked the lock and walked in. She had noted that the coffee table had been flipped over and a half empty bottle of milk sat on the kitchen table. The curtains had been opened, letting in the sunshine, but no Train.

She had traveled to his room. It was a mess, but Kyoko actually found that comforting. Even so, Train still hadn't been anywhere in that house. She did however, find something rather intriguing…

Kyoko held up the simple diamond necklace out in front of her. Her brown eyes examined it over and over and over again. She wasn't sure if it was for her or not, but one thing she did know was that she was keeping it.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Kyoko placed the necklace into her jeans pocket before walking toward the door. She figured that Eve had forgotten something.

When she opened it however, she was stunned to find Train Heartnet standing in front of her. He was breathing heavily and had an agitated scowl on his face.

"Train-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed, completely astonished by her love interests appearance. "Wha…what are you doing here?"

Train had been so intent on getting into the house to give Eve a piece of his mind, he hadn't realized that Kyoko was in front of him. Instead, he walked past her, into the house, and up the stairs toward Eve's bedroom.

Kyoko stared up the stairs in awe. Had he really just ignored her?

"EVE! WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT! I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING SOMEWHERE IN THIS HOUSE AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO TEAR UP EVERTHING IN IT TO FIND YOU."

There were some loud crashes upstairs, a few thumps, a shattering of a window, and the slamming of a door before Train ran back down the stairs. He stalked his way to the kitchen. Kyoko heard more crashing sounds and then Train was out of that room, searching around the house over and over again and pretty much tearing it apart, all without him realizing that the girl that had been driving him nuts the entire week was standing by the front door.

"Dang it!" Train muttered, coming back into the living room. "Kyoko…wait Kyoko!"

"_Took him long enough to notice_," Kyoko thought. "Hi Train."

Train couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He continually wondered how he'd been so oblivious to not see Kyoko standing by the door. Was he that intent on foiling Eve's romantic evening with Leon.

Apparently, and because of that he was going to have to suffer another consequence of boredom.

"Um…Kyoko," Train began, "listen about the other…"

"No," Kyoko cut in. "Don't worry about it. Um…what do you need Train?"

Train sighed. "Do you know where Eve has gone off to? I have to stop her before she goes out on that date with Leon."

"Well, you are too late Train," Kyoko replied cheerfully. "Eve and Leon left ten minutes ago."

Train processed the information and sighed. "That's just great," he told Kyoko sarcastically, falling onto the couch. "Now what?"

Kyoko wasn't sure what to say to the infamous Black Cat. From the look on his face, Kyoko could tell that there was more upsetting him. She didn't press him on it though, figuring that it would be better to divert the situation somewhat. An evil plan was beginning to work its way into Kyoko's brain.

Along with it an evil smirk worked its way onto her delicate features. Her brown eyes twinkled with mischief as she crafted a plan that would turn her boring love life into a wild crazy adventure that would put an end to her boring days.

Apparently, Kyoko was suffering from the consequences of boredom as well.

"If we hurry, maybe we can catch up to them," Kyoko stated, her smirk turning into a full blown smile.

"I don't know, maybe it's better if I leave her to her date," Train replied, staring up at the T.V.

"What?" Kyoko asked. "That doesn't sound like the Train I know." She put her hands on her hips before sauntering over to him. A closer look at his face revealed that he really was upset about something else. His golden eyes were a little glassy and his body was slumped slightly. With a sigh, Kyoko sat down and put her hand over his right hand, which rested on his lap. "It'll make you feel better Train-kun. You need a distraction right?"

He snapped his gaze toward her. "How did you…"

"Let's just say I've seen that look before," Kyoko cut in, taking a firm hold on his hand and pulling him off the couch. "Come on, lets go spy on Eve and maybe get something expensive to eat."

"I don't know if I have any funds for anything expensive," Train stated as Kyoko began to drag him toward the door. The young woman noticed that Train wasn't trying to pull away as he normally did. Her smile widened further.

"Leave that up to me Train-kun."

* * *

6:47 p.m.

Crimson orbs stared out of the glass window and out into the darkening evening. The snow was falling from the sky and blanketing the streets. People walked by, some chatting on cell phones while others carried shopping bag after shopping bag, for it was Christmas Eve.

Eve turned her gaze back on her date, who sat right across from her in the booth that the two of them were seated in. In front of her was a glass of iced tea and in front of him was a Dr. Pepper. At the present moment, Leon was looking through the menu. His cobalt blue eyes were scanning every item and Eve felt content to watch him since she already knew what she wanted.

The setting of this romantic date is a familiar one. It was an Italian restaurant that served the pizza that Kyoko loved so much. It was big and fancy with shinning lights and soft violin music playing in the background. At the moment, the music was a sonata of 'Silent Night' and was really adding to the romantic mood. Everything was completely perfect.

The waiter finally returned to their table. "Have you both decided."

Leon had just set his menu down. "I have. Eve?"

"I'm ready as well," she said emotionlessly.

The waiter took out his notepad. Eve and Leon had ended up ordering the same thing by some twist in fate…spaghetti. Because of this, the waiter asked the two if they wanted the food all on one plate. (Obviously he liked to watch young couples on first dates). Leon and Eve agreed. Both of them were naïve to what the waiter was setting them up with.

Once the waiter was gone, Leon sighed softly.

"Something wrong?" Eve asked.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"I am too," Eve admitted. A small blush colored her pale cheeks. "This is my first date actually."

"Mine too," Leon said as he took a sip from his Dr. Pepper. "So do you like the restaurant?"

Eve nodded. "It's very nice. Very romantic."

Leon blushed at that. "Yeah…I guess it is."

The violinist finished the ending notes of 'Silent Night' and began to play another melody. Eve deduced that it was 'The First Noel'. As the violinist played Eve softly hummed to herself. Leon was silent, unsure of what to say to Eve. Truthfully though, words weren't needed with these two. Silence spoke volumes for them and it was clear the way they were staring at each other that the night was starting off on a good note.

Neither one of them had any idea of the two crazy people who had just walked into the restaurant. The crazy people in question immediately spotted the two lovebirds but asked for a table that was a little further away. They didn't want to get caught after all.

The two crazy people were led up a staircase and were seated at a table overlooking the other tables down below. It was easy to see Eve and Leon from the spot.

The waiter left the two insane spies in order to get the drinks they'd ordered. The man pulled out a chair for his lady friend before sitting down. It would seem that chivalry was back in style.

"Any reason why we had to dress up like this?" Train asked, messing with his black bow tie that went so well with the tuxedo he was now wearing.

"No reason," Kyoko replied. She now wore a black strapless gown and white elbow length gloves. She also carried a small black coin purse that held her diamond necklace within, the one that Train still hadn't realized was missing.

The two of them studied Eve and Leon. Both of them seemed to be suddenly inversed in conversation and Eve was giggling. Train didn't like the looks of it. Sven was going to kill him if he ever found out that Train had forgotten to mention to him that Eve was now dating. We're talking an early grave people.

Kyoko watched in happiness. "They look so cute together. Don't they Train?"

"Focus Kyoko," Train chided gently, focusing his tense gaze upon the two. "We have to put a stop to this."

"How come?" Kyoko asked him. "It's clear that they like each other."

"We have to break it up because Eve was crafty about it," Train stated. "She lied and she tricked me."

Kyoko smiled. "_You're quite easy to trick Mr. Heartnet._"

Train was too oblivious to realize it, but he'd been tricked into accepting another date with Miss Kyoko Kirisaki, the woman that had nearly killed him less than a week ago. He really had no clue at that moment that he was at her mercy.

"I wonder what they could be talking about," Train said suspiciously, rising from his seat. "Maybe I should go down there and…"

Kyoko reached up and swiftly grabbed him by the collar before tugging him back into his seat. "Not so fast Train. I have some questions for you."

Train paled considerably as he noted the predatory look in Kyoko's brown eyes. He swallowed and tried to calm his nerves as he realized what was actually happening.

"Kyoko…"

She interrupted him by pulling out the diamond necklace from her purse and laying it on the table. "Tell me Train-kun, who is this for?"

Train eyed the necklace and would have answered if he hadn't caught something horrible out of the corner of his eye.

Very few things scared the Black Cat, one of them including Kyoko. However, what he saw in that swift moment was the most horrifying thing he had ever seen in the history of his existence. Blood and gore could not compare to this evil and horrendous sight. Kyoko's powers over fire couldn't compare to the terror that gripped at his heart as his eyes widened and his breathing hitched in his throat. His heart pounded and his fists clenched as his brotherly instincts began to kick in.

The moment had started out innocent. The simple brushing of hands as Eve and Leon had grabbed their forks and began to eat from the single dish of spaghetti. All was okay up until Train saw the both of them begin to eat on the same piece of stringy pasta that eventually led to the lip lock that the ex-assassin was now witnessing.

In one fluid motion, Train stood and let all of his pent up emotions out in one loud roaring frenzy of insanity induced words.

"_**EVE! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! WAIT UNTIL I TELL SVEN ABOUT THIS! YOU ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE YOUNG LADY! HUGE! YOU TWO BETTER GET YOUR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER NOW OR SO HELP ME I'LL BECOME AN ASSASSIN ALL OVER AGAIN!**_

The way Train said it was so demonic and deadly that the authoress had to italicize, underline, and put his words in bold print. There was also the fact that the violinist's beautiful sonata came to a screeching halt as Train screamed at the top of his lungs. Upon seeing the crazy lad, some people ran out of the restaurant. Even some of the employee's ran out. It was clear that they didn't want to end up like poor Santa Claus.

And it's easy to say that Train was a mad, mad little kitty.

Poor Kyoko could do little but stare at the man before her. She had never seen him so angry before. Truth be told Kyoko found it to be oddly attractive which is another piece of evidence of how insane the girl is.

As for Eve and Leon, the two immediately broke apart and sighed. Leon quickly paid the bill, which was really expensive, and the two of them ran out of the place. Train would have followed in a frenzy of craziness if Kyoko didn't grab him by the collar again.

"Not so fast," she told him, getting to her feet while grabbing the necklace with her other hand. "Answer the question first Train-kun. Who is this for?"

Train was suddenly blushing. "Um…well it's uh…how did you get that?"

"Broke into your house, stole it, details, details," she replied. "Now, tell me who it's for."

Train's blush darkened. "It's actually…for you."

Kyoko was genuinely surprised. She half expected the necklace to be for another girl.

"For me?"

"Yeah," he replied, gently grasping her arm and pulling away from her grip. "I was going to give it to you at some point…I guess now is as good a time as any."

Kyoko stared down at the diamond necklace as small tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. "Why did you get it for me?"

Train inwardly sighed. He didn't have time for this. "I got it for you because I felt bad about standing you up and because the thought of you has been driving me crazy all week." He grasped her shoulders and gently shoved her in front of him so that she'd start walking. "I couldn't stop thinking of you and because of that I've gotten into all kinds of trouble. Quite frankly I'm tired of it." The two of them traveled down the stairs, the restaurant now being deserted. "Let's just find Eve so I can tell Sven, go home, get some milk, and sleep."

The two now stood by the door and Train continued to rant on until Kyoko finally pressed a finger to his lips. She gestured with her eyes for him to look above their heads. To his horror he saw that a mistletoe hung there.

"Diamond necklaces are a good way to start," she began, leaning in close, "but if you really want to make it up to me, kiss me now."

"If it will get you to stop driving me crazy," he replied, cradling the sides of her face and crushing his lips to hers in frustration. Kyoko smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Now this was the kind of romantic ending she had hoped for her.

"Does this mean that we're dating now?" Kyoko asked once she pulled away.

Train simply nodded. "Yeah, lets hurry and get Eve before she and Leon decide to make out again. That kid better hope I don't get my hands on him. Otherwise I'll…"

Kyoko rolled her eyes and blocked out the rest of what Train said. The two of them were an official couple now and that was all that mattered to her in the moment.

She had unwittingly tricked Train into being with her again.

* * *

"_And this is Gregory Tsubaka with breaking news. The Italian restaurant was bombarded by Train Heartnet, the lunatic that attacked Santa Claus and his alleged girlfriend Kyoko Kirisaki who nearly killed him a week earlier. It would seem that day by day these two lunatics continually cause more and more havoc. Some residents want to know why these two lovebirds haven't been locked up in a mental institution for the mentally imbalanced. Quite frankly, I'm starting to wonder that myself. In other news…_"

Sven Vollified turned off the television and shook his head. "Well, I'm glad it worked out between him and Kyoko." He glanced around his home. "Still, I'm going to have to pummel him for destroying my house."

A blond haired woman chuckled. "He really is an idiot."

Sven smiled and reached into his pocket. "I need to ask you something Tearju."

"What is it?"

* * *

A/N: You know, I just realized that this is kind of like a Christmas fic too. I'm so out of season. Oh well, I'm sorry for such a late update on this. You know how life gets sometimes. Everything gets crazy. The next chapter will regrettably be the last one guys. Hopefully I'll update quickly this time around. Thanks for reading.

Advertisment: Hello everyone! Have you enjoyed 'The Consequences of Boredom'? Do you want to see more of Train Heartnet's craziness in action. Well, have I got two stories for you! The first is a story called WHOOP Anime Spies by TTY7 and Black Cat Angel. Train Heartnet gets sucked into spy craziness along with Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass, Kagome Higurashi from Inuyasha, and Black Cat Angel's OC, Liana Diamondblade in the action packed, humourous, and maybe even romantic world of Totally Spies. The second story is a one-shot called, Cat's Don't Dance, which will be a side story to the one you are currently reading. The title really says it all people. WHOOP Anime Spies is on TTY7's profile and the one-shot is currently underway as well as the last chapter of this story. So if you want more Train craziness, read both of these awesome stories.


	7. A Disastrous Christmas Morning

A/N: And here is the finale folks. The last chapter of this story. (Kind of sad huh?) Anyway, since this is the grand finale of the story, it shall be the funniest of them all. Bring on the craziness.

Disclaimer: Black Cat belongs to other people. If I owned it there would have been more episodes.

Chapter 7

A Disastrous Christmas Morning

Saturday 3:45 a.m.

About three inches of snow had fallen during the long hours of Christmas Eve. However, since midnight had come and gone it was now officially Christmas which is otherwise known as the most commercial holiday of them all. It is also known as the holiday where thousands of people go into serious debt. The holiday that thankfully doesn't have twelve days like the evil song states.

Twelve days of Christmas would really put a person in the hole.

Aside from that though, Christmas was a holiday where the good little boys and girls received presents from jolly old St. Nick a.k.a. Santa Claus.

Of course thanks to a certain feline lunatic, many of the good boys and girls were afraid that Santa was too mortally wounded to give out presents this year. Nonetheless, Christmas had arrived.

It was still dark out. The sun would not rise for another hour, but that didn't stop certain people from prowling around.

"Well, that was a nice date despite the fact that Train chased us around the city for most of the night," a blond haired girl said as she and a boy with cobalt blue eyes and raven locks stood in front of an apartment building.

The boy sighed heavily. "When do you think we'll be able to go out again?"

Eve shrugged. "Probably never if Train has anything to say about it, but," she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, "we'll see each other at school."

"Right," he replied, blushing and a bit dazed. "Merry Christmas then Eve."

"Merry Christmas."

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"I'm in enough trouble as it is," Eve told him. "I'll see you around."

"Goodnight Eve."

Leon disappeared inside of the apartment building and Eve tightened the black suit jacket that Leon had let her borrow since she'd forgotten hers. She knew it was dangerous to walk alone while it was still dark out, but since she was made of nanotechnology and could beat the crap out of anyone that dared to trifle with her, well it's easy to say that she'd be just fine on her own.

"_But Train is going to get it when I see him_," she thought angrily. "_He better thank his lucky stars that I like Leon and still managed to have a good time. Otherwise I'd have to kill him._"

Speaking of Train though, where is our milk obsessed hero and his fire breathing girlfriend?

* * *

On the other side of town at Everdean Apartments and within the confine's of Kyoko Kirisaki's rented living space and on a perfectly made bed laid the golden eyed ex-assassin, Train Heartnet, who was fast asleep.

Kyoko sat near him, staring at him as the Black Cat purred in his sleep. His hair was a little ruffled and his clothes were a little disheveled, but otherwise he was in one piece again. Earlier that evening, she and Train had gone to the mall to track down Eve and Leon…

(Flashback)

"There they go!" Train screamed, hopping down an escalator in that sexy tuxedo that really made Kyoko swoon. Still, if she had known that the two of them would have been going on a wild goose chase in order to wail on Eve and Leon, she wouldn't have worn such an extravagant outfit.

"_Got to…catch up somehow_," she thought frantically while taking off the dreaded heels and tossing them into a trash can before sprinting down a walkway that was crowded with people. She finally reached the escalator and ran down it, completely oblivious to the stares she had been receiving.

"Train!" she yelled. "Slow down!"

Train didn't hear her. His golden eyes had caught sight of his prey and he wasn't going to stop until he'd gotten his little sis in trouble. After all, how else was he to occupy himself from getting bored and thus start to think about Saya again?

Well, sadly for Train, he had forgotten that only two days before had he attacked Santa Claus within that very mall.

Not only that but in order to catch up with his prey he would have to pass the stage where he had attacked Santa and he would have to pass the demonic girl scouts that would surely recognize him as the man that nearly killed Santa Claus.

Unfortunately for Train, he had forgotten all of those facts.

He ran past the stage quickly, but a pair of innocent grey eyes caught sight of the Black Cat and remembered how he had almost ruined Christmas.

"Girls!" she screeched, calling on her band of girl scout subordinates. As the other girls arrived, the leader smiled and an evil laugh began to bellow out from her small, tiny, and irresistibly cute frame.

"_**Bring me the chainsaw**_," she ordered in that evil demonic voice. The vice leader brought her the chainsaw and after a moment she revved it up. "_**Now my minions! ATTACK!**_"

And just like that, the Black Cat was in horrible trouble again. Those little girls simply walked up to adults and to other kids, batted those adorable eyelashes and pointed at Train and cried about how he nearly killed the spirit of Christmas by attacking Santa. Those adults, having seen the news or having remembered seeing him at the mall on that day began to form an angry riot and in seconds they were chasing after Train, who still didn't have a clue that he was in horrible danger.

Kyoko however, saw the whole display as she ran down the escalator. Her Trainee was in trouble and she knew that she had to catch up to the riot and Train before it was too late.

As for our lovable kitty cat, he continued to run after Leon and Eve, neither one having been too far ahead.

"You're in trouble Eve," he taunted as he ran.

He watched in sudden horror as Eve smirked. "You're the one that's about to be mauled by an angry riot."

Train barely glanced behind him and once he had it was all over. The evil girl scout had the chainsaw in her hands and she was ready to strike.

"_**Muhahahhahahahahaha! Bwahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahaha!**_

"Enough with the evil laughter!" Train ordered.

"Hey! Don't you yell at the cute yet evil girl scout!"

"Yeah, you Santa killing LUNATIC!"

Train couldn't say anything back then, because numerous adults began to pounce on him. Train fought back, but because of his straight and narrow ideology, he couldn't bring himself to hurt civilians. It wasn't long before he was at the mercy of the girl scouts.

Luckily the lunatic's girlfriend had finally caught up.

"Unhand him you fiends!" she roared, kicking one guy off of Train and punching another.

"Kyoko!" Train exclaimed happily as she took away the chainsaw from the little girl. "I've never been so glad to see you in all of my life."

"I know," she said with a cheerful smile. The girl scout snatched back her chainsaw and revved it again. She would have sliced Kyoko, but she got out of the way.

Unfortunately for the girl scout though, Kyoko wasn't totally unscathed.

To the horror of many who were witnessing the scene as well as Train himself, the chainsaw had done considerable damage to Kyoko. The look in the woman's brown eyes was one of pure pain and horror as scraps of black fabric fell to the floor.

Yes, you heard me right. Scraps of black fabric, not blood. This is humor after all. Got to keep the stuff PG.

Anyway…where was I? Oh, the drama.

The scraps of black fabric fell to the floor and Kyoko stared at her ruined dress in absolute horror. The simple, strapless black gown was her favorite not to mention that it had taken a lot of hard sweeping to get it.

"How could you?" Kyoko asked, tears having formed on the corners of her eyes. "This is my favorite dress. How could you ruin it in such a despicable way?"

No one spoke.

Kyoko's fists clenched and her blood boiled.

Train had seen this before. "Kyoko, darling, no! Don't do it! Refrain! Refrain! For the love of God I beg you…"

Kyoko took a deep breath and then…

Well, lets just say that Kyoko blew up the mall. Thankfully, no one was killed though many had third degree burns along with mild concussions. Easy to say that she and Train were arrested on the spot by mall cops and taken to jail.

Once they were booked and photographed, in which Kyoko tried out various poses, both she and Train were sitting in a crowded jail cell. The clock far above their heads had read eleven o'clock.

"This is bad," Train stated as he had begun to pace the jail cell. His cellmates, including Kyoko pretty much ignored him. "We're in jail!"

"Paulina!" Kyoko screeched happily. "Long time no see!"

Train grasped the bars that trapped him within the cell. "How are we going to get out of this? I doubt Sven will be able to bail us out. He's barely managing to pay the mortgage on his house. I can barely pay the one for my house! How are we supposed to get out? Can we be bailed out? What if they charge us for arson or homicidal intent? What will we do then?" He sunk to his knees and pressed his forehead against one of the bars. "I'm not guilty I tell you! I'm not a homicidal maniac! I've done my time in that prison called Chronos! I wasted nineteen years of my life in that place. I've only lived a couple of years of freedom. I don't want to be trapped again because of my infatuation with a high school senior. I'm too old for her! I'm twenty-three for crying out loud and I'll be twenty four in a couple of months."

"So whatcha been up to Paulina?" Kyoko asked, having not heard a single thing Train said.

"I've been knitting sweaters," she muttered dangerously. "Being trapped in this cell gives me a lot of free time."

"NO!" Train wailed. "I don't want to knit sweaters!"

"Hey, want to play a game of go fish?"

"Sure, why not. I've got nothing better to do, you know being in **jail** and all."

"TAKE ME NOW LORD!" Train screamed in absolute terror. "JUST TAKE ME NOW!"

Kyoko looked over her hand. "Got any seven's?"

"Go fish," Paulina replied, flipping her blond curls. Train finally noted that this woman had an eye patch over her right eye and a bunch of tattoos on her left arm. He sighed, knowing that his fate was sealed.

"Can I at least have milk?" he begged.

The bars suddenly slid away and Train looked up. A man wearing a black top hat, a black coat, and black jeans stood before him. He wore sunglasses over his eyes and a security guard stood next to him.

"Kirisaki, Heartnet, you're free to go," the guard grumbled

"The guy in the top hat!" Train screamed happily, hugging the man. "Thank God you've come!"

Kyoko sighed and put her cards down. "Awww, so soon Charden? I was just about to win?"

"Don't worry bout it Kyoko-chan," Paulina replied, setting her cards down. "You'll be back."

Kyoko cheerfully got up and waved goodbye to her friend while Train clung to Charden for dear life. If it's one thing cats don't like, it's being confined in one place for too long.

(End Flashback)

Train's traumatic experience in jail had caused him to pass out as soon as they were out of the police station, so Kyoko simply brought Train back to her place.

The young woman looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was exactly four-fifteen in the morning. She yawned a bit but otherwise didn't move from her position next to him. Aimlessly her fingers stroked the top of his head. His hair was soft and it idly reminded her of caramel.

She watched as his lips parted slightly. His snore was so soft that she could barely hear it at all.

"_Sweet dreams Mr. Black Cat_," she thought before laying her head down to rest on his chest. She breathed in his scent. He kind of smelled like a caramel latte, one of Kyoko's favorites. The scent was comforting and it wasn't long until the feisty girl was asleep.

* * *

7 a.m.

His vision was blurred slightly when he woke up and he felt that there was something heavy laying on his chest. Even so, Train Heartnet felt rested and renewed of strength.

The sound of soft breathing caught his attention as his blurred vision became clearer. He realized all too soon that the environment was unfamiliar. He was not in his home.

"_What happened last night_?" he wondered, not remembering a thing from the previous evening. He shifted his body slightly and listened to the soft breathing in order to find the source of it. After a moment, he realized that Kyoko's head was laying on his chest and that her arms were locked around him. Her features looked oddly angelic and it reminded him a bit of Saya.

However, the little bit of drool that was escaping out of her mouth was purely Kyoko and Train found that to be weirdly nice. He lifted his arm slightly and gently stroked her back. An involuntary smile crept onto her face and Train felt his heart flutter.

His eyes then locked onto the diamond necklace that now hung around Kyoko's neck. The light of the sun seeped in slightly from the open curtains, making the necklace sparkle endlessly. Nothing in that moment looked more beautiful to Train except for Kyoko herself.

Still one thought nagged at him. This one little thought was about to ruin the peaceful moment.

"_What the heck did I do last night!_"

He stared up at the ceiling with a deadpanned expression before taking a deep breath. There's only one warning I can give you for what's about to happen next.

Cover your ears.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

* * *

Around the same time

Eve finally walked in through the front door. She had long taken her red heels off and was now holding them lifelessly in her left hand. Her other hand held the spare house key, which she unceremoniously dropped seconds after she walked in. The house was a complete and total disaster, obviously due to Train's rampage.

And waiting for her was Sven Vollified and Tearju Lunatique.

Wait, Tearju Lunatique?

Sure enough, the older version of Eve sat on the sofa by Sven, an amused smile on her face.

"Eve where have you been?" Sven asked.

"Train chased me half across the globe," Even replied simply. "I would have been back by eight o'clock if he hadn't decided he was going to spy on my date with Leon."

"So you went on a date without my permission?" Sven asked, a dangerous edge to his voice.

Eve shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much."

Sven mentally sighed and decided that he'd let this go. There was something more important he needed to deal with.

"Eve…"

"Don't start," Eve replied, holding up her hand to stop him. "You and Miss Tearju are getting married and you want to know if I'm okay with it. For the record I do not care about your love life dad so if you aren't going to give me my punishment I think I'm going off to bed."

With that, Eve groaned and traveled up the stairs as quickly as she possibly could. (It wasn't very fast though, seeing that she was moving like an old lady.)

Once the sound of the door shutting was evident, Tearju smiled. "That went rather well. She even called you 'Dad'."

Sven shook his head. "_I really need a cigarette._"

Seconds later, Sven was randomly bonked with a baseball bat that seemingly came out of nowhere. He fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Oh, are you okay dear?" Tearju asked.

Sven wanted to cry. "_That authoress has issues!_"

The sweeper was bonked again.

"_Fine! Fine! THE END!_"

Tearju began to shake Sven, who hadn't moved from off the floor as another newscast came on the TV.

"_In other news, the insane duo managed to destroy the mall last night and would have been prosecuted if it weren't for that stupid Charden Flamberg. The two lovebirds are loose in the city again. I suggest we all move to Honolulu and leave the lunatics alone. Of course if your stupid enough to stay in this town after hearing about these crazy people let me just tell you this…BEWARE OF TRAIN HEARTNET AND HIS BAND OF CRAZY PEOPLE!_"

"_Um…thank you Mr. Tsubaka. In other news…_"

"_BEWARE I SAY! BEWARE!_"

"_Get that man out of here!_"

* * *

A/N: Well that about wraps this up huh? Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you enjoyed the final chapter everyone. And a special thanks to Black Cat Angel who introduced me to Black Cat. This story wouldn't have been possible without her. Thanks my soul sista.

note: Be sure to check out my other stories too.

This story is brought to you by Sugar Rush INC. which was founded by TTY7 and the sugar she consumed.


End file.
